WHERE'S HOME NOW?
by 1234Bean
Summary: When you fight a dark guild you want to go home and take a hot bath after to relax. You most certainly do not want a bright flash of light to blind you then wake up choking on sea water surrounded by strangers.
1. Chapter One

**My first story... it probably sucks and I have a feeling I might be copying someones idea but I don't know if I did, so I would like to know as soon as possible so that I can take this down** **if I need to.**

 **And I haven't decided if there is going to be any romance in it yet.**

 **Also I do not own anything.** **All characters and settings-even inanimate objects belong to their rightful owners who created them.**

Lucy's Point-Of-View

It was a really nice day when I woke up this morning but I was feeling restless. I kind of wanted to go to the guild and get a job request off the board, maybe one that isn't dangerous or over exerting but requires some exercise to burn off that feeling. So I get up and take a shower then get ready for the day.

As soon as I walked out of my house I heard a voice that sounded like Natsu yelling, "Lucy! I got us a job! Hurry and pack so that we can leave soon!"

Turning I see Natsu and Happy barreling towards me with Wendy, Carla, Gray and Erza walking behind them, I move out of the way so that the two don't tackle me in their haste to reach me. As they crash to the ground behind me I turn to the four who were less likely going to harm me in excitement, "It's like you read my mind. What kind of job is it? Can I see the request paper?"

Once the words were out of my mouth Natsu almost jumps on my back to show me the paper in his hand. Looking at it I shouldn't have been surprised with how dangerous it was, being that it was an s-class mission, but the payment was a good amount to split it into 100,000 jewels for each person. The job was to take out a small dark guild that has been kidnapping people and terrorizing the town. What made me happy was that the paper said the guild was far away from the town and any neighbors so if the team gets carried away we won't have to pay for any property damage which would mean we can keep all the money we earn.

"Okay, give me an hour to pack and we can leave. But, I don't want to take any chances and lose all of our reward money, we will spend our nights outside of town! So you all should go get your tents and pack food while I get ready and we will all meet at the train station in about two hours." I stated, not caring that I sound out of character when I agreed to go, so I turn around and go back into the building and up to my apartment to pack and grab my tent.

A little less than an hour later I grab my keys and whip then make sure my apartment is locked up and start to head to the station. On the way I stop at the market and buy a cart to carry my stuff in, I also bought food - while making sure to buy it in double knowing that Natsu might run out of his food - and finish my travel to Magnolias' Train Station. Once I get there I realize that I'm 30 minute's early, so I bought all of our tickets and sat at a bench to wait for everyone.

Wendy and Carla were the first to show, Gray showed up next looking grumpy with an equally grumpy Natsu - they both had pretty large bumbs on their heads - and an extatic Happy trailing carrying a fish behind them, Erza came a few seconds later with her wagon looking like it was bigger than my apartment squeeking loudly behind her. I pass out our tickets and we board the train - after Erza almost bludgeoned the train conductors head in for trying to refuse to carry her luggage because of its size and weight.

Once the train starts going and Natsu is unconscious in Erza's lap, Gray turns to me and says, "You seem almost too excited for this mission, usually you try to get us to choose a different one."

Erza agreed with him also putting in her thoughts, "Gray is right, you are normally unwilling to go on an s-class mission unless the reward has a celestial key in it, or if it's reward is a lot of jewels."

"Which the request does not have either of those things, so I would say it is very unlikely of you to want to go on this mission." Carla cut in with her own suspicion.

It took me a moment to respond, "To be honest, I don't know why I wanted to go on this mission. When I woke up this morning it felt like I had this...expansion of energy that's got me worked up for something that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Well I guess that makes sense, because every once in a while I feel really energetic before a mission, sometimes it's a nervous energy that something bad is going to happen or a victorious energy of feeling like something good will happen." Wendy added, whether it was to stop Gray and Erza's questioning or to make me scared of something bad happening I couldn't tell.

A few hours later we arrive to the town that posted the request and met with the mayor, after talking with him we all start to head to the forest that the dark guild is hiding in. We stop half way to set up a camp and rest for the night and in the morning we pack but leave our things and go to take out the guild. It would have been a quick in and out mission but turns out the dark guild was bigger than the town knew.

As we were fighting I noticed that my team had the upper hand, I had Taurus destroy the guilds hide out and Erza chose to fight their master while the rest of us took out the members. For a moment I paused to look and make sure that our team was fine and noticed that I couldn't see Wendy anywhere, so I tried to get to Natsu to tell him if he has seen her.

On my path to Natsu, I froze after hearing a scream, I instantly knew that it was Wendy and charged after the sound not hearing Natsu call my name. Running into the trees I heard Wendy scream again and saw her in a clearing clutching her head and looking like she was seeing something that wasn't there.

Once I got to her I clutched at her arms and yelled her name hoping to break her out of her trance. I looked around and noticed a women in a dark red robe starring straight right through me to Wendy, it looked like she didn't even know I was there.

As I got up to make her stop what she was doing to Wendy, I grabbed my whip and poised to strike at her. But a voice cut through the trees around us, "That won't work. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Who's there!? How do you know my name?" I demanded as I turn quickly while making sure to keep Wendy and the woman in my sight.

"I've had my eyes on you since you stepped into town, Ms. Lucy." The voice sings. I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female nor which direction it was coming from.

"Really? Then why didn't you do anything when my team and I were asleep last night? It would have been a perfect time to stop us from attacking your guild." I counter, trying to buy me some time.

"That wouldn't have been fun now would it?" The voice sings and I heard a slight waver in it and instantly connected the dots.

"I guess that wouldn't be fun." I returned, playing along, as I concentrate the voice becomes more male-like and sounds like it's right next to the women in the red robes.

"You're starting to get it! That makes me veeerrryyyy haaaappppyyyyyy..." It hisses as I slowly tighten the grip on my whip.

"Me too!" I yell as I open my eyes from the trance and quickly raise the whip to slam it down on the woman in red then quickly to the man that is a few feet away from her, both dark mages collapse in pain. I then notice that Wendy was also broken out of her daze and trying to shakily stand up so I help her.

As I helped Wendy up I suddenly heard Natsu, Erza, Gray and the exceeds yelling our names, turning to them while holding Wendy, Natsu screams at us to look out and I turn to the two dark mages only to see them finish chanting a spell while pointing at me and the dragon slayer who was half-conscious in my arms. Then a bright light blinds me and everything goes dark.

 **I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up but it should be up sometime between now and next weekend.**


	2. Chapter Two

**I decised to upload this chapter now so that I can know if there is anything I need to improve on** **like grammar and spelling or anything else that involves writing a story. If there is anything like that I would love to know.**

 **I do not own anything.** **All characters and settings-even inanimate obects belong to their rightful owners who created them.**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Waking up coughing up water was something that I was sure I didn't want to ever experience again. When I became aware of my surroundings I notice that Wendy was unconscious to my right, she also looked as wet as I felt, but what calmed me a little was that she was rapped in a blanket.

Next, I became aware that we were lying on some grass which I was almost a hudred percent sure that just a few moments ago I was standing on dry dirt in middle of a forest not a field of damp grass, nor was there any body of water in the vicinity so I was confused as to why the two of us were soaked.

As I was looking around I started to notice that the grass wasn't a field but the deck of a ship and that there were people gathered around Wendy and me. I started to panic because I did not recognize any them and had no idea if they were going to harm us or if they were helpful, and I was mentally crossing my fingers that they were not the first thought.

Thinking that there were very little chances of them being friendly. I instantly went into defense mode with my only thoughts being to protect Wendy. I sat up quickly to search for my keys only to fall back when a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Slow down! You weren't breathing just a few seconds ago, you shouldn't be moving so soon!" I heard a tiny, slightly higher pitched voice try to assure me, I also felt hooves gently press my shoulders down.

Looking to my left - where I heard the voice come from - I saw a reindeer that was about twice the size of Happy looking at me, he opened his mouth and then spoke, "We had to do chest compressions on you and your friend to get the water out of your lungs. Your breathing might feel a little constricted for a day or two but both of you should be fine after some rest."

It took me a few moments to comprehend his words but after he finished I slightly relaxed. From his words I knew that if we were going to be killed we wouldn't have been resuscitated.

"What happened? Is Wendy okay? Wh-" I rattled the questions off as quickly as I could but broke off into a coughing fit and the reindeer started to softly pat my back.

As soon as my coughing died down a man squatting down front of me with a scar under his left eye and an old, faded straw hat answered my questions, "We saw you two floating in the water on a pink-cotton candy-looking cloud. Sanji and Zoro pulled you out and Chopper did C.R.P. on yo-"

A girl with long orange hair cut him off with a light hit to his head, "It's C.P.R. Luffy, not C.R.P." Turning to me she added, "Your friend should be fine, both of you were pretty banged up when we found you. Would you be able to tell us who you are and what happened for the two to be stranded in middle of the ocean?"

"Oh, that's good. Um, thank you for helping us." I responded, I truly was grateful for their help, "My name is Lucy and this is my friend Wendy. I don't really remember all that happened just that me, Wendy and our team were in this fight when I heard Wendy scream and I ran to help her, there was this women in a red robe hurting her, as I was about to stop her a man wearing a red robe as well showed up. I stopped both of them from hurting us any further. As I was helping Wendy get up I heard my team yelling our names and for us to get down, next thing I know I wake up here spitting water out of my lungs. What I'm confused about is that I could have sworn that I was in a forest just moments ago - now I'm on a ship with no land in sight."

I was about to ask more questions but had to stop from more coughing. The reindeer put a hoove on my arm and said, "You should stop talking." He then turned to his friends, "We should take them to the infirmary, they need to rest some more before we ask any other questions."

That stopped any other questions we wanted to ask - then suddenly there was a burst of movement from everyone. The man in the straw hat literally starts bouncing to a wet blonde man with a curly eyebrow who I noticed was smoking and yelled for him the make a big meal for their new guests. The blond stubbed his smoke against the heel of his shoe then told him that he'll make something for 'the girls' and that the straw hat man ate not even an hour ago.

I saw man with a long nose and overalls shakily walking away with a blue-haired cyborg-guy who had on a speedo yelling about something being super following behind him. A man with light green hair caught my eye next - he looked as wet as the blonde man - in a dark green robe, he had scars on his left eye and across his chest, asleep against the mast and a skeleton with an afro holding a violin laughing loudly a few feet away.

As I observed the people around me and Wendy I couldn't help but thknk that these people didn't look like anyone you'd see at a farmers market in Magnolia. Especially because I have never seen a reindeer talk or even walk on two legs nor have I ever seen a skeleton with puffy hair - looking as if they have never died-like their body just decayed while they were sleeping and they just never noticed. Plus, I didn't think any body has discovered a way to make more than eighty percent of their body robotic and live to tell someone about it.

The lady with the orange hair, as well as a taller woman with black hair, walked up to me to help me stand up, they both gently held my arms as they guided me to the infirmary just in case I fell on the way. Looking back I watch as the reindeer changed his tiny size for a bigger one - kind of like Pantherlilly can - and gently pick up the still unconcious dragon slayer. Once in the infirmary and on a bed I notice how exhausted I was and as soon as Wendy was laid down on her own bed I fell into a fitful sleep.

What I failed to notice the whole time that I was on deck was the pirate flag waving proudly in the breeze as if showing the world who the ship belonged to.


	3. Chapter Three

**THIRD CHAPTHER!! I wasn't exactly expecting any kind of feedback for my story not even kind and uplifting feedback. It makes me feel a little more confident in this story.**

 **I do not own anything.** **All characters and settings - even inanimate objects belong to their rightful owners who created them.**

 **Wendy's** **P.O.V.**

 _Wasn't the last time that I was in a bed two days ago? What happened to the mission? I thought we were supposed to be fighting a dark guild right now..._ My thoughts were going haywire at the moment, the last thing I remember was planning an ambush against the dark guild with the rest of Team Natsu then things get hazy.

Slowly sitting up I observe my surroundings, it kind of looked like it was a doctors office. The air smells of antiseptics, sea salt and a very faint hint of blood. I also noticed Lucy sleeping on a bed to my right - she looked fine but I wasn't completely sure.

As I was about take off the blanket I had on to check on her I froze as the door opened all of the sudden and a reindeer standing on two legs walked in - he was followed by a lady with orange hair who looked to be Erza and Lucy's age - the reindeer was muttering something under his breath as he held a tray with two bowls of really yummy smelling soup on it and the lady had clothing in her arms.

The women with the orange hair was the first to notice that I was awake, "Oh, Chopper was telling us that you would have been asleep longer than your friend. I'm glad to see that you are awake so soon."

Her words cut off the reindeers muttering, he looked at me with surprise and consern then hopped on to my bed and started talking, "Yes, I did think you would have been resting longer. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

When he asked that I noticed that my head and throat hurt and my breathing felt a little rattled. So I told him what I felt and he gave me some medicine that lessened the headache and soothed my throat. When he was getting the medicine he had explained that my breathing felt like that because I probably still had a little bit of water in my lungs - but I don't remember being any where near water.

The reindeer and the lady introduced themselves as Chopper and Nami, I was handed of the bowls of soup Chopper brought in for us to eat. Lucy started to wake up while Chopper was explaining how he and his friends found us and Chopper immediately went to ask if she was feeling okay. Nami handed her some soup and told us that she brought us some clothes to wear - also saying that mine will be to big but that they can adjust it to fit, then Chopper said that after a day of staying in bed to be watched we will be able to leave the infirmary.

The two left and Lucy asked if I was alright and if I can remember anything from the mission, I told her that the last thing I can think of is planning the ambush. She told me what happened after and how we were 'maybe blasted' to another part of Earthland.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**.

After staying in bed for another day I was happy to be able to finally leave the infirmary. Walking out I had to squint and cover my eyes from the sun until I adjusted to the natural light.

When Chopper brought us to the main deck we were instantly swarmed by the man with the straw hat, as he was running up to us I noticed that he had an 'x'-shaped scar on his chest that I failed to notice the other day. He bounced around us and asked a lot of questions at a pace that was to fast to comprehend then Nami hit him on the head pretty hard and asked if we wanted breakfast then a tour guide of the ship.

Breakfast was as chaotic as the guild would be if it was in a brawl. The man in the straw hat was stuffing his face while taking food from everyone plate that was near him, it caused the long nosed man and Chopper to screech at him, Nami growled and tried to stabbed his hand with a fork, the green haired man glared at him causing the straw hat man to freeze and redirect his grabby claws, even the cyborg and skeleton just laughed as they watched their friend take food from the ones sitting closer to him.

While I was eating an arm suddenly stretched across my plate to take an orange slice from Wendy's plate then snatch a piece of toast from mine on the way back to its owner. It freaked me out, because I knew that there was absolutely no magic that could give people the ability to stretch that far.

Suddenly, it hit me, the crew on this ship isn't normal for Earthlands standards. There is no way a cyborg should exist or a skeleton to be walking, talking and eating. The only animals in Earthland to have any kind of human attributes is an exceed and a vulcan so the reindeer next to me shouldn't be talking, walking on two legs or changing the size of his body. The only kind of species in Earthland to be able to wield magic that I know of is humans and exceeds.

This whole crew didn't look like they were some kinds of business that works with boats - none of them seemed to be fishermen or cruise ship workers. They also didn't have any guild marks to show them as part of one. They most certainly were not any government officials because they would be in uniforms. So... Who were they? Why are they on a ship in the first place?

I instantly thought that ships have flags to show their status or work. As soon as the thought registered I was out of my seat running for the door - ignoring the calls of my name. Slamming the door of the kitchen open I immediately went to the railing a few feet away to look for any kind of flag that proved who these people were. Once I found it I paused... A skull and cross-bones wearing a straw hat was waving lazily in the breeze.

 _Pirates? I thought they were only stories to scare your children on Halloween. All the tales I have heard growing up was that pirates were drunken, gross and grubby old men who stole, killed the innocent and took over villages just to rape the women and children._

I must have said that out loud because I heard a snort behind me and turned to see the others behind me. It was the green-haired man who snorted he walked closer to me then said with a scowl, "Women, if you think that is all a pirate is then you should jump overboard now." He had crossed his arms over his scarred chest while he was talking, "Yes you're on a pirate ship, but if we were like that - the two women on this ship, your little friend and yourself would have been dead or tied up naked in some ones sleeping quarters by now."

I was slightly frightened by his stance towering over me, but I couldn't sense any kind if real anger or threat in his voice. In fact, it almost sounded like he was trying to make me feel stupid, kind like he was teasing me. I huffed and countered with, "How can you all be pirates? Last I checked they didn't exist - they are just stories used to have laughs or scare children with."

There was a pause then someone spoke up, "What kind of island do you live on to have that kind of view of pirates?" The woman with the black hair was the one to ask the question, it was the first time I had heard her talk since I've been on this ship.

"I live in Magnolia - it's not an island - and you know what? I don't even know where we are, you could all be a dark guild that kidnapped me and Wendy and drugged us so we will believe your unbelievable lies!" I yell into the face of the scarred, green-haired man who was still standing in front of me.

" _Dark Guild?_ The hell is that?" The man in front of me asked as his seriousness faded into confusion, "I can assure you we most definitely did not drug you and we are not making you believe a lie."

Nami stopped what he was going to say next, " Magnolia? That isn't an island? How is that not an island? The whole of the Grand Line and the New World is islands and water... And there is no large lays of land in the four blue by the name of Magnolia that exists."

" _Doesn't exist?_ That's impossible, Magnolia is he largest land in all of Earthland. What do you mean _four blue?_ " My words earned incredulous looks from more than half of the group in front of me.

Wendy spoke up with words that brought our attention to her - she has been silent since breakfast startes so I hadn't paid much attention to her, my reaction was different than the pirates, "Lucy, I don't know if were even in Earthland anymore, I think we were sent to another world..."

I froze in shock - it made sense - I've been to another world before so I shouldn't be so surprised that other universe's existed. The reactions from the crew varied in each person, it was almost comical to see their faces.

The man in the straw hat was looking at us with stars in his eyes, the blonde and green haired men both looked blankly at me and Wendy, the cyborg and dark haired women stared with curious but searching eyes - they also had blank faces. Chopper, Nami, the skeleton and the long nosed man looked scared. Suddenly the skeleton started laughing nervously as his whole crew screamed, "ANOTHER WORLD!?!?!?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"How did we get sent to another world? All of the Animas were closed when we went to Edolas, so that can't be a way to get here and I don't know if there is any spells strong enough to send one person - let alone two - to another world." I was thinking out loud and I knew that I was. It's been a few minutes since the revelation has settled and the pirate crew in front of me has been silent since their outburst.

Wendy tried to turn down my thoughts, "Well I don't doubt there being a spell like that, if there was one it might be very powerful and one mage might not be strong enough to perform the spell. Lucy do you remember the exact moment before we were sent here?"

To be honest, I barely remembered anything after I whipped the two mages. As I thought harder I started to remember the male in red knowing who I was and a bright light. I relayed that to her and she said she remembers the woman in red but not the man.

Choppers' doctor thoughts seemed to be in overdrive with me and Wendy's memory loss, "Maybe these two made you hit your head hard enough to have trauma induced amnesia. Or this bright light Lucy remembers caused some kind of memory loss."

"Well, maybe the two in red didn't want you to remember something that happened before you got sent here and wiped your memories." The man with green hair - who was still standing in front of me - said and some lf the other crew members nodded their heads.

"Ok, lets pause, I am starting to give my self a head ache. I only know two of you guys by name and trying to call the rest of you something is starting to confuse me." I said as I rubbed my forehead, "Can you all tell me your names?"

"That's right, we never told you two everyones' names." Nami stated.

She started to introduce us to the whole crew; Nami was the crews navigator, Chopper is the ships doctor, the scarred man closest to me is Zoro - he's the first mate and swordsman of the crew, the blonde - Sanji - was the cook, the long-nose is Usopp he's the marksman, the cyborg and skeleton were Franky and Brook they were the ship right and musician on board and the dark haired woman was Robin she was the historian in the crew.

Finally, the man in the straw hat was Luffy, he was the captain of the crew - which is baffling with his childish attitude but made sense because their flag had his hat on it.

"It's nice to finally know all your names. So, if these two did erase the last moments of our fight, how are we going to know if they even did a spell to get us here? How will we get back home?" I question even though no one can answer them when one was practically unconscious and the rest weren't there in the first place.

Wendy suddenly perked up and looked up to me, "Wait! Yesterday you said you remember Natsu and the others yelling our names. Maybe they know if it was a spell that sent us here and are now questioning the two in red on how to get us back."

"That's true, but how will we know when the team can get us back home or if they even caught the mages to be questioned?" My doubts kept turning down all the possibilities.

Luffy spoke up with excitement, "What if you two stay with us until your friends do find a way to get you home, and while you stay with us we can also search for a way to send you back. This means you can join our crew and be pirates with us till you have to leave!"

It didn't sound like a bad idea, I had a feeling me and Wendy would be more safe with these guys than going out on our own or joining someone else. When I glanced to Wendy she looked excited at the idea of staying with these guys and being a pirate. So I lifted my head to the crew and said, "It wouldn't hurt to stay here, and I remember wanting to be a pirate when I was little so that would be fun. I guess I'll have to join your pirate crew. What about you Wendy?"

She had the biggest smile on her face as she agreed, "I would love to be a pirate with all of you. I hope we have some fun adventures while we're here."

The whole crew broke out into smiles and cheers, Luffy turned to Sanji and yelled for him to make a big feast for lunch, Sanji turned to him kicked his shin lightly and said that we still had breakfast on the dining table to eat. We all walked back into the kitchen and finished breakfast.

Once breakfast was done and dishes were cleaned we all went to the main deck and I explained what a mage was, what kind of magic Wendy and I had and about Earthland, the Straw Hat crew explained their world and what devil fruit were - I silently wished I never encounter an uneaten one. Nami ran to get some maps of this world and explained that there wasn't a complete map of their world and that she wants to be the one to make one, which turned the converstion into the whole crews personal wishes to accomplish while under Luffy's flag.

After hearing everyone's dreams I hoped that I stay here long enough to see some of them become a reality.

 **Because I have four day break from work this week I might update everyday. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tomorrow the next one might be up.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I had a blast on the first day spent with the Straw Hat pirates. After explaining things about eachothers worlds the two female pirates gave Wendy and I a tour of the ship. I insantly fell in love with the library and the bathroom - I was definitely going to take a bath in their tub tonight if it was the last thing I did. Wendy found the infirmary to be the most interesting and stayed in there with Chopper to talk about herbs that each world has.

Once the tour was over it was lunch time, I thought Sanji had made a feast but Luffy was pouting while he ate, Robin told me that this was the normal amount of food Sanji makes and that a feast on this ship was two or three times bigger.

Sanji stopped Luffy's pouting by saying, "I plan to make a barbecue for dinner tonight so quit being a child and wait six more hours for your feast."

Luffy immediately perked up and started shoving his face with the sandwiches that were made, also stealing some from any one not paying enough attention to fend off his rubbery hands.

When lunch was done I went to the library to see what kind of books were stored there - Robin showed up once I found a book and became to engrossed in it to notice her presence.

Two hours later I heard a boom then Luffy and Usopp laughing and what sounded like Zoro yelling, suddenly Usopp was screaming and feet started stomping around on the deck - which I think was Zoro chasing the two boys - all sound was cut off with three thunks and Nami screaming that they made her ruin her new map of the last island.

Robin started to chuckle quietly, " I think Luffy and Usopp pulled a prank and Zoro while he was sleeping."

"Is that a normal thing that happens?" I question her.

She smiled fondly, "Yes, it does happen quite frequently, in fact, just two weeks ago the two boys put temporary purple hair dye in everyones shampoo bottles."

I didn't know if I should laugh or feel bad because Natsu and Happy have done something similar to me too, "Oh no. I bet a lot of your friends were mad at them."

"The two did have some bumps and bruises, Chopper even refused to give them any kind of aid - poor reindeers fur stayed purple all week." She looked as if she already knew what they had planned.

"You didn't fall for it huh? And by the look on your face you had your own revenge." I grinned a little evilly remembering my revenge on Natsu and Happy.

"I may or may not have put some neon green syrup and assorted feather traps in their rooms while they were asleep." She said with a mischievously secret smile on her face.

We were both giggling when Sanji twirled in with hearts in his and a tray covered in yummy looking drinks and snacks, "Hello lady's. How are you on this fine evening? I brought a drink and some snacks for you to enjoy until dinner is ready."

I was confused at his sudden change in attitude, he has normally been calm the past day and a half, now he's dancing around and flirting - it reminded me of Loke's flirting.

I froze and suddenly put my hands on my head, "I totally forgot!!! My spirits might remember what happened when we were sent here, I could have asked them."

I must have startled the two pirates, but I didn't care. I jumped up and grabbed my keys and chose Loke and summoned him.

"Hello Princess, I was wondering when you would call on me, its been so long. Oh how I've missed you so." The lion spirit said with a bow.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Robin and Sanji looking shocked - earlier when I was talking about my magic I didn't think tonshow them it, "I summoned you three days ago, that's not very long. But I was wondering if you or any of the other spirits rememered anything that happened during the fight with the dark guild."

Loke suddenly got a little serious, "Sorry, Lucy, I don't know anything. Taurus might be able to help a little bit, you'll have to call on him."

"It's fine Loke, I was just curious, I just might have to. You can go if you'd like. I'd have to go outside to summon him..." I turned and started to walk outside, once on deck where everyone was they all turned to me, Sanji and Robin with curiosity as I pulled out Taurus' key.

He showed up flexing his muscles and mooing, "Luuuucccyyyyy, it so wonderful to see your amazing body again!!!!" I saw Sanji - and strangely Zoro too who looked like he had a rainbow color bomb explode in his face - bristle at his blatant pervertness.

Then he saw Nami and Robin and hearts covered his eyes, "MMMMOOOOO!!!!! Who are these sexy ladies wearing these scantily covering clothes!?!?!" I saw Sanji bristle - again - and Luffy too but the captain started growling as he inched toward Nami.

Robin was the one who did something before the three men could rip Taurus to shreds, she put her arms in an X in front of her chest and suddenly arms grew out of the cows abs and gripped his nether region -hard - causing him to cry out and drop to his knees.

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Nami and Robin all looked satisfied as the giant cow writhed in pain. Chopper, Brook and Usopp looked blue in the faces while Franky looked like he was feeling or has felt the pain before and just about ready to hurl. Wendy squeeked and hid behind me in embarrassment as I watched with astonishment, worry and admiration. I had never seen any one bring Taurus to his knees without actually fighting him.

Robin slowly released her hold and the arms dissappeared I took the opportunity to ask Taurus the same question I had asked Loke and all he told me was that I had summoned him to destroy the building and take out some mages but that was all. He also told me that Virgo was just about to save us from the spell but was to slow and that Aries saved me and Wendy from drowning when the mages sent us here.

I thanked the spirit who was still clutching himself in pain and excused him to go back to the spirit world. Then I summoned Virgo and Aries - the lamb stuttered out a 'Sorry' and the maid spoke in her same blank face and void of emotion voice, "Hello Princess, punishment time?"

I flushed a deep red and squeeked and in a highpitched voice, "V-v-virgo, no punishment! You know I don't do that to any of my celestial spirits! And Aries it's fine you don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong."

After a minute of breathing deeply to calm my raging face I looked at the two celestial spirits in earnest, "I wanted to thank the both of you for helping us when we needed it. I was also wondering if you knew anything from the time of us being sent here and if you knew how we got here."

Aries stuttered another sorry and told me that she only showed up when we were drowning. Virgo said that she didn't hear the spell over the teams yelling and that she was there after the spell to see the two mages dissappear in a bright light as well.

Usopp spoke what everyone was thinking, "Could that mean that the two people who sent you here can also be in this world?"

Sanji took a puff of his smoke and blew it out, "If that's right then we just might have to go on a wild goose chase to find these bastards."

I dropped my head down along with the whole crew and Wendy and we all sarcastically said, "GGGRRREEEEAAAAATTTT..."

 **I don't know how the whole -san, -kun and -chan thing works so I decided to just leave them out. Sorry if it bugs you but I don't want to use them and find out I had it all wrong and offend any one who talks with those or grew up speaking the language that uses them.**


	6. Chapter Six

**I got stuck today - I couldn't think of anything to** **write.**

 **L** **ucy's P.O.V.**

We all stood in silence for a moment, I was stuck in a dead end on how to start looking for these dark mages.

One reason being that I knew next to nothing about this world so I most definitely didn't have a clue where they would be - or where to start. The second is that I didn't even know these two at all. All I got was that the female could control what you saw, the man can change his voice and that both wore matching outfits - they could have been siblings or a couple for all I know.

Zoro broke the silence that has settled around us, "What should we do now? We can't exactly drop where were going and get lost while attempting to look for two people who could be clear across the world right now."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean by not being able to drop the direction we're going and get lost, don't you have a compass?"

Nami walked up to me and showed me a watch like object on her wrist, it had a glass bubble with three tinier bubbles in it, "This is the only thing we have to not get lost. It's a Log Pose, it's kind of like a compass but it doesn't point north, south, east nor west, it only points us to the next island from the one we've previously landed on. If we go off course of where its pointing us to go it screws up the log poses function and we will end up lost in the New World and can possibly die out here."

Wendy looked at it and questioned about it having three other pointers in it. Luffy jumped up and pointed to one, "One of the arrows point to the most dangerous of three islands while the other two are more boring islands."

I noticed that the arrow Luffy pointed at was obviously the more dangerous island and that the ship we were on was heading in the direction the arrow was pointing to.

Zoro saw me staring at the log lose then the head of the ship and said with a shrug, "The way we are going is the most dangerous but Luffy commanded that we go that way - captains orders."

Luffy smiled and suddenly shouted, "Damn right - it's captian orders!!! And I want to go on the most fun island!!!"

Nami hit him upside the head while screaming, "It's not fun it's dangerous and some one can get hurt - or worse - killed!!!"

Luffy pouted and huffed, "Like I'd let any one hurt my nakama, they would be tasting my fist in their face if they did."

Nami and Luffy's interaction suddenly reminded me of how Natsu and I would when he chose a dangerous mission. I felt a bit of homesickness thinking about it and judging by the look on Wendy's face she felt it too.

Zoro started to look annoyed, "Okay, can we get back to what we were talking about, we still have two friends who want to go home and two people to search for to get them there!"

Usopp spoke up, "Why don't we just stick to our previous idea, but while we search for another way to get Wendy and Lucy home we also keep watch for the two who sent them here? I mean if these two were dropped in middle of the water of the New World how far away can the guys that sent them here be? Who knows, we might run into them floating in the sea somewhere along the way."

That got everyone agreeing and we were all silent, then I - as well as the crew - heard a few stomachs rumbling. Sanji spoke up once an embarrassed silence fell among us, "Who's ready for dinner? I'll start cooking now if everyone will eat."

Wendy perked up with a quiet 'aye sir' as everyone nodded their heads for him to make food. I went up to Sanji as every one dispersed and asked if he needed help with anything - then he went all noodley and said that he was fine and that a beautiful lady shouldn't exhaust herself with helping him cook.

After I insisted on helping him with at least washing dishes he gave in with a dopey smile.

So here I was sitting at the island in the kitchen watching the cook chop vegetables and make side dishes for the barbecue. I became curious as to how he came to love cooking so much.

"Hey Sanji?" He hummed to let me know that he was listening, "What were you before you became the cook on this ship? I mean if it is to sensitive to say I won't push any further and I was just thinking that you look more happy in here than you do on deck."

"It's fine, Lucy, it's not a sensitive subect." He paused to add some noodles to a pot of boiling water on the stove then turned to me with a small smile, "I was an assistant head-chef of a floating restaurant ran by surly men who used to be pirates. The chef of the restaurant was like an adoptive father to me. The old coot saved my life when I was a child he was the one who taught me most of my cooking skills."

I could see how grateful he was for this man who raised him like he was his own son, "What did he save you from?"

His eyes went a little dull as he recalled a part of his past, "I was on a cruise ship as a cabin boy, then some pirates came aboard and tried to loot it, Zeff - the old man - was the captain of these pirates, one thing led to another the ship was sinking and I was drowning - Zeff was too. He had his foot trapped between some beams and had to cut it off, he pulled us to safety on a deserted island - which was nothing more than a rock floating in the sea."

"Did any one else survive the wreck?" I questioned.

Sanji turned away to take the noodles off the stove and drain its water, then added some chopped vegetables and tomato paste then back to the stove to simmer. He turned back to me and answered, "Not that I know of."

He turned to the fridge put in the password to open it and pulled out different kinds of meat then continued telling his past, "Zeff gave me a bag of food and a knife then sent me to the other side of the rock to keep an eye out for help. We stayed on that island for months, I ran out of food and practically went mad with hunger." He paused while he was hand squishing some hamburgers, "Zeff had this bag that I thought was holding food and after all the months on the island his was still full. I had tried to threaten him for it only to find that the bag was full of gold objects and jewelery stolen from the ship. I also found out that he had his foot cut off during the ship wreck."

He wrapped the plate of hamburger patties and put them in the fridge then washed his hands as I asked, "How did you get off the rock?"

Sanji paused from scrubbing his hands, "I can't remember, I was almost dead from starvation, next thing I know I was waking up in a bed covered from head to toe in tubes to keep me alive."

"I'm guessing that is why there's never any leftovers after meals on this ship?" I had noticed it at breakfast and didn't question it.

"Yeah, it pisses me off when I see people waste food." He had grabbed the noodles and covered it with a lid then put it in the fridge. Suddenly, he turned to me, "What about you, what's your story? I'm picking up a vibe that you and Wendy haven't had the best time growing up."

I looked at my hands and said, "The vibes your picking up are spot on. I can tell you my story but Wendy can tell you on her own."

So, I told him a little about my childhood, from when mama died to my father ignoring me as I grew up. When I was telling my story the whole crew and Wendy had piled in the dining room and listened to my story, I skipped all the way to when I ran away, met Natsu and Happy, joined Fairy Tail, some of the adventures we've had and the time we were asleep for seven years. Wendy chimed in every once in a while as I told the story.

Once I was finished, dinner was almost done, but Luffy turned to Wendy and begged for her to tell her life while growing up. She recounted the time Grandeeney dissapeared and when she looked for her, joining Cait Shelter, then finding out that everyone was just projections and joining Fairy Tail.

After Wendy was done we had dinner then we all had a small party for Wendy and me joining the crew we all drank some alcohol - except for Wendy she danced a little then went to bed - and most of the crew passed out on deck. Nami, Robin, Zoro and I were the last ones awake and we went to our respective beds for the night. But I also remembered the huge bath tub and thought it would be a good idea to use it then go to bed.

Once I dried off and was going to get dressed I remembered that I didn't have any of my clothes and that my keys were in my temporary room so I couldn't call for Virgo to bring me any. I decided to rap myself in a towel and sneak to my room - everyone was asleep so it was unlikely that I'll be caught.

Opening the bathroom door and rushing out I slammed into a wall of muscle - which knocked the person I had bumped into to the floor in surprise with me on top. I flushed red and stood up, once standing I saw that it was a stunned, flushed Zoro laying on a ground with only a towel on and some of his clothes on the floor next to him. I then felt a breeze hit my whole body, looking down I saw that I was naked and that I had dropped my towel during the fall.

My only reaction was to scream - and I did - which woke up the whole crew and they came rushing to the sound of the scream only to see me naked, curled up on the floor to cover myself and Zoro flailing his arms in front of him as he tried to explain what had happened and apologize to me at the same time.

Sanji - being the protective pervert he was - got a bloody nose and started to scream about a 'Perverted Marimo' while trying to kick Zoro. Nami ran to her room brought me some of her clothes and I dressed then helped the stuttering, flushed and bruised swordsman explain what had happened.

Luffy promptly fell to the floor where he stood and fell back asleep when we were done explaining and everyone went to their rooms to properly get some rest, I turned to Zoro before leaving and stuttered out an apology for bumping into him and screaming then ran to my room and collapsed on my bed with a bright shade of red covering my face as I fell asleep.

 **I - for some reason - kind of want Lucy and Sanji to have a bit of a sibling kind of relationship to grow in this story - even if he flaunts and flirts with her like he would with Nami and Robin.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**If any one finds things that I mess up on, like the names of people or places, please let me know so that I can fix them, whether the mistakes are in previous chapters and future chapters. I'll be extremely grateful if I'm told these things.**

 **Lu** **cy's P.O.V.**

I was in the library today, it's been a peaceful afternoon and I thought that it would be a good time to write a letter for my mom without being dragged somewhere by Luffy to play a game or pull a prank on someone. So I searched for some paper and a pencil then sat at a table in the library to write:

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I have joined a pirate crew four days ago, I am a temporary Straw Hat Pirate, they are all nice and funny. I have had a lot of fun with them over that time, the Captain is named Luffy and reminds me of Natsu, he likes to play pranks on his crew members and has had me help him with one of his pranks on his marksman, Usopp. You would love this crew as much as you would the guild - if you would have met them._

 _The reason I joined this crew is because Wendy and I were sent to this other world by these two dark mages while on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu. We also think that the mages that sent us here is in this world too, so we have to find them to get back home. But, secretly, I don't want to leave so soon. This pirate crew is slowly becoming another place I can call home ' if I was to stay. They all have dreams to accomplish while in this crew and I want to see my new friends achieve them._

 _Also mama, t_ _here is this man in the crew that I can't stop blushing abouth when I think of something that happened a few days ag -_

I was cut of from writing by a boom and the ship rocking harshly to the side. I also heard Franky bellowing about damaging the ship, Nami yelling orders and Usopp screaming something about marines. I was curious about what marines were and on guard because what ever they were they were attacking the ship and my friends.

Running to the main deck I see a huge ship next to the Sunny with men in white and blue aboard both their ship and the Sunny. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were on the bigger ship fighting the men on there while the other Straw Hats were on the Sunny fighting these men.

Walking further on the deck I grabbed my whipped then summoned Loke and we started fighting the intruders aboard.

After a few more minutes of fighting there seemed to be an endless amount of these guys in white, thinking fast I got an idea. I yelled for the three stronger members on the other ship to get off - they thankfully listened - and I ran to the edge of the Sunny, grabbed a rope that connected the two ships untied it from the other ship and climbed down it till I got to the water - I heard the crew call my name but ignored them - once I got to the surface I grabbed Aquarius' key out and called her. She yelled at me about interrupting her date then swept the other ship up in a wave that rivaled a tsunami and went back to the spirit world.

Unfortunately, the Sunny got a little bit of a back lash from the wave and I was pulled under the water I struggled to get to the surface but ran out of air and fell unconscious.

And just like when I met the Straw Hats I woke up coughing water onto the grassy deck of the Sunny - again. But instead of Wendy laying next to me Zoro was sitting there, although he was conscious, he looked wet and was panting.

He looked at me and said in a teasing tone, "I swear on my own swords, if I have to pull your ass from that water one more time I'll just let you drown." Then he fell back and just laid there breathing deeply.

"Then you can face the wrath of the whole crew if you do." I countered as I grinned, laying next to him and breathing deeply too.

He chuckled breathlessly, "Shit, you're right, I wouldn't stand a chance if they all came for me at the same time."

The crew just watched our playful banter with amusement as Chopper and Wendy fussed around us to see if we were okay. After the two smaller members aboard made sure we were fine they went around the whole crew and helped them with their injuries.

The two of us laid in the grass for a few more minutes then Zoro asked me, "Is that spirit of yours always that reckless when you call her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She is always like that but she is my most trusted spirit. And even if she doesn't show it, I can see that she cares about me." I answered.

He huffed and crossed his arms, "What a way to show her affections, she could really hurt you someday doing that."

I just stared at the sky and twiddled my fingers together, "Yeah, I have no doubt about that. I trust her not to go that far though."

Zoro passed out after I said that and Chopper said I should go lay in my own bed before I pass out on the deck too, I obliged and went to my room, I got in there and changed my clothes for some dry one that Virgo brought me, laid down on my bed then fell asleep. I had completely forgotten about the letter I didn't finish and the incident with bumping into Zoro a few days ago in nothing but a towel.

Waking up a few hours later to my stomach rumbling, I walk to the kitchen barefoot to see if I could find something to snack on. It was already passed midnight so dinner has already been made and eaten so I doubt there would be any leftovers.

Walking up to the kitchen I noticed that the lights were on, _I wonder who would be awake ate this time of night._ Opening the door to the kitchen I saw Zoro sitting at the island eating from a plate of food there was also Luffy passed out in front of the fridge with a few large bumps on his head.

The swordsman must have noticed what I was thinking, "He tried to break into the fridge to steal the food from it. The stupid cook left two plates of food for us in case we woke up and were hungry. Your plate is in the fridge if you want it." He turned back to his plate and continued to eat.

"That was very nice of him." I walked up to fridge only to pause in front of it.

Zoro looked toward me and asked, "What's wrong, your brain stop working from all the water in it?"

I slowly turned to him and looked to my feet, "I forgot the password to open the fridge..."

Zoro roled his eyes, got up, walked up to me and the fridge put in the password and walked back to his seat to continue eating - all while muttering something about blondes and too much sea water.

I huffed grabbed my food and walk up to the island and sat next to him then punched his arm as hard as I could, "I do not have to much water in my brain, seaweed head, in fact it works better than yours." I turned to my plate and began to eat the delicious smelling stuff on it, "Hhhmmm, what is this? It's really good."

He looked at me defensively, "What was that for! And my hair is not the color of sea weed it is just green." He looked to his plate curiously then said, "I don't know what it is, I think it's some kind of fish."

We sat and quietly continued to eat, I heared Luffy mumble something about hunger then get up and try to open the fridge all with his eyes still closed.

I lean towards Zoro and whisper, "Is he sleep walking?"

He just takes another bite of his food, swallows and says, "Yes, it's normal, he'll give up and go to his room once his sleeping mind realises it can't open a fridge."

I watch the sleeping captain try to get the fridge open for a few more minutes then his nose starts to twitch, he turns and walks towards the two of us.

When he finally gets close enough he starts to reach his hand to my food, I pulled it away and tried to fend off his hands. Suddenly Zoro slams his fist down on to Luffy's head - which woke him up.

The rubber man gingerly touches his while moaning, "Ooouuuch, what the hell Zoro? I was having a good dream."

Zoro starts to growl, "You were trying to take our food! Go to bed you'll get something to eat at breakfast!"

Luffy whines and trudges out of the kitchen with his head hanging down. I put my plate back on the counter, mutter a thanks to Zoro and continue to eat. When we finished, I helped him wash the dishes we used.

I yawned and turned to walk back to my room but Zoro called my name, "You should probably keep a better eye on this. If Nami or Robin found it you would have been teased mercilessly about that last sentence you were writing."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and with a smirk he handed it to me - my letter to mama! And he read it! I turned redder than Erza's hair then Lucy Kicked him across the kitchen and ran straight to my room with my face still red. I hid the letter in the desk in my room and laid down.After a few moments of being stuck in my embarrassed thoughts I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm sorry for not updating this week, it's been a rollar coaster of emotions and with work this wee** **k.**

 **But, I'm going on a little vacation so I won't be able to update till tuesday or wednesday. And I'm sorry, but I was too tired to read over this chapter for any mistakes so please message me and I'll fix them when I get back.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I slept in the next morning, Nami had to come and wake me up because it was time for breakfast. I was tempted to just go back to sleep but when Nami banged on my door and I turned over to ignore her I felt my stomach rumble with hunger.

"Lucy, hurry and get out here! There's only so much that Sanji can do to hold off the crew from eating everything!" She was yelling as she still banged on my door.

I grumble as I get up and get dressed. In my sleep adled state the outfit I chose was a knee length light blue sundress that Robin let me borrow. I slipped a pair of white flats that Nami gave me, she had said that they didn't fit anymore.

"Alright I'm coming. Do you guys have tea in this world? I hope you do or I am going to just eat then come back to bed..." I had mumbled the last sentence to myself but the orangette heard it.

Nami quietly huffed, "I don't think others on the crew would let you lay back down. And of course we have tea, Robin drinks it all the time, but coffee wakes you up more than tea does."

"Coffee? What is that?" I asked as I pulled my hair into a braid while we walked to the kitchen.

"It's technically these beans grinded down, then hot water runs through the grinded beans to make a flavored drink. It's made to make you feel more awake or energized. And trust me it tastes amazing." Nami had tried to explain but I didn't understand how grinded beans and hot water made a drink.

"I guess I can try some..." I said as we finally got to the kitchen door. I could hear the crew inside being more rowdy than normal.

Opening the door showed Nami and I what was going on. Luffy had his cheeks stuffed with pancakes - like a chipmunk - while Sanji had him in a choke hold. Sanji was also laughing at an angry looking Zoro - who had a bruise on his cheek from my kick last night. Chopper, Usopp and Franky seem to be laughing at a sobbing Brook who's hair looked flat around his head with some kind of dark liquid. Of all of the chaos in the kitchen Wendy and Robin were at the island, both had cups in thier hands but Robins had steam coming out and she had a book in front of her.

Nami started to shake in anger and screamed, "What the hell is going on!!!!"

All of the noise cut off immediately, then Robin spoke up without looking away from her book, "Sanji was keeping Luffy from all of the food then he saw the bruise on Zoro and started to tease him. Luffy also accidently knocked Brooks coffee into the air and it spilt all over his hair."

Nami instantly went over to Luffy and hit him repeatedly while screaming at him for not waiting for me and spilling Brooks coffee. Sanji started to laugh and tease Zoro again when Nami's attention was on Luffy, which she turned to him and started hitting him to get him to stop teasing the swordsman.

When the orangette stopped hitting Sanji and Luffy she looked to the other crew members, "Okay, lets eat before the food gets to cold." Then she turned to me, "I'm going to get you some coffee to try so go sit down."

Sitting down I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on them. A minute or two later I heard a cup being put down next to me and look to see Nami setting a steaming mug down, "I don't know how you will like it so I just gave you black coffee, you can add sugar and milk till it is suited to your taste."

Let me just say, it smelt amazing. Grabbing the cup I pulled it in front of me and held it there as I inhaled its scent, then slowly I lifted the cup and took a sip. It was bitter but once I took a second sip it tasted better.

I just sat there sipping the coffee as everyone around me started to serve themselves in a loud blur of clanking dishes and talking. Humming in discontent when the coffee in my mug was gone I looked to Nami with puppy eyes and asked if there was more.

She swallowed the food in her mouth then said, "There might be more, you need to look on the counter by the fridge there's this little machine and if there's black liquid in it that's the coffee. If not then you can ask Sanji to make some more."

I get up and with a slight skip I go to the machine Nami described, Zoro was in front of it pouring himself a cup of coffee. I walk up next to him to wait to get myself some more. I looked at the bruise on his cheek then whispered, "I'm sorry for kicking you last night. It's just that I have two friends at home who go through my personal stuff and I naturally react before I can think when they do that so I reacted without hearing your explanation."

He shrugged as he glanced at me then turned back to his cup, "It's fine, I shouldn't have read the letter in the first place. I should be the one saying sorry, it was something personal to you and I violated your privacy by reading it. Everyone reacts differently in embarrassing dituations, most of them resort to violence."

My lips stretch into a small smile, "Thanks for understanding. I guess I am a persom who gets violent when embarrassed. It's just that I felt bad when I saw the bruise on your face earlier."

"It doesn't hurt, I've had worse." Zoro mumbled as he added a few dropps of milk into his coffee. I could tell he was talking about about the scars on his eye and chest.

"Oh yeah, those scars. Would you be able to tell me how you got them?" I kept my eyes on my empty mug as I asked him.

Zoro paused in compilation then said, "I guess I can tell you, but after breakfast, right now, I'm starving."

He turned and walked to the table, made his plate, and started to eat. I poured myself some coffee and sat down and made my own plate.

After breakfast Zoro and I went to the library and he told me why he joined the crew and how he got the scars, but I fell asleep in middle of his talking. I woke up two hours later to Zoro snoring on the opposite side of the couch I had fallen asleep on. I also saw the whole crew in front of the couch giggling and chuckling quietly so as to not wake us up.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sorry for making you all wait a week for an update. I've had a busy week** **and I got stuck with this chapter.**

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a snort when I felt like I was being watched. Looking around I saw Lucy to my right on the library couch and my crew - plus Wendy - standing in front of us, they were all giggling like school girls while Lucy was laying there with a sleepy look on her face and a slight flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"The hell you all giggling like idiots about?" I asked as I sat up straighter to stretch out my stiff muscles.

Chopper paused his quiet laughter and countered his own question, "Why did you fall asleep on the couch with Lucy?"

The orange haired witch had a smirk on her face as she teased, "Yeah Zoro, why were you sleeping in the same moderately private room as Lucy?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion and anger as I caught on to the meaning of her question, " Why the fuck would you think that was the reason we were in the library? Of all the places on this ship, the library is like the fourth least private place to do that."

Robin quietly spoke out from behind her hand as she smiled, "That does not mean that you won't get interrupted part of the time."

I huffed then stood up, grabbing my swords that were next to the couch, "I'm done with all of you. I'll be in the crows nest if you need me."

I storm out of the library and headed to my training room, I was planning an exercise to get my head off of the crews implications. Maybe I should get some heavier weights on the next island. As I walked I hadn't heard my name being called until I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

Luffy was there with a weirdly serious look on his face, "Can we talk?" He paused then, "In the crows nest."

I felt hesitant, I had no idea what could give the goofy captain such a concerning look, "Uh, alright..."

I turned and felt his hand drop from my shoulder as I started walking. We got to the overlook I turned to him and crossed my arms, "Okay, why do you want to talk?"

Luffy still had a serious face as he took a deep breath then said, "You should be careful. If you get into a relationship with Lucy it might have to end when she has to go back to her world."

I froze, what gave him the idea that me and the blondie would do that? I scrunched my face with confusion and asked, "Who made you think that we will have a relationship? We all met her like a week ago!"

Luffy looked at me as if he was attempting to read my mind then nonchalantly said, "I heard Nami and Robin talking about how you look at eachother and how you two should just kiss or 'relieve the tension'." He paused then he looked curious and asked, "Zoro, what do they mean when they say that?"

At the moment I was glad for the captains innocent, childlike mind. I felt my face burning red at the thought and why those two witches would say those things. So thinking quick while feeling flustered I managed to say, "It's nothing Luffy. You should go ask Nami how far we are from the next island."

I had a feeling I would be needing those heavier weights if I was going to help get Lucy and her friend back to their home world before Nami and Robins gossiping becomes a reality. _Wait!! Why am I worrying about that!? I just met the women almost four days ago!!! That is most definitely not enough time for things like that to happen!_

While I was stuck in my mental panick attack I didn't hear Luffy get all jumpy with excitement about our next destination and run to the exit until he turned back to me with his face showing concern, "I'm serious Zoro, be careful, I don't want you two to start something and for both of your hearts getting broken when she has to leave."

I just stared at the spot the straw hat man left, he was right, if any of us were to get too close to these two new comers it would be devastating when they leave. Especially if my slowly growing affection to Lucy grew into something more than just friendly.

I broke from my stare at the floor and slammed my head into a barbell next to me. _Stop thinking about romance and Lucy!!!!!!_

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I watched as Zoro almost ran out of the library. I almost wish he'd come back so that I didn't have to be questioned by the crew alone. I noticed Luffy slowly sneak his way out of the room to follow the swordsman but didn't say anything. The crew all slowly stopped their giggling and dispursed to go do whatever it is they do when it's a slow day.

Wendy was the only one to stay behind. She walked over to the couch I was still on and sat next to me, she put her head on my shoulder then said in a sad tone, "I'm going to miss these guys when we leave, they are all so nice and funny."

I lifted the arm the younger girl was leaning on and wrapped it around her shoulders in a hug. I rested my head on hers and hummed, "I will too. This crew has been wonderful to get to know these past few days."

Suddenly Wendy laughed, when I asked what she was laughing about she said, "They kind of remind me of a more rough, smaller version of the guild."

I smiled into her hair, "They do, don't they? I don't know about the more rough part - I have seen our guild destroy more things than I've seen this crew do in a week."

We both just sat there and laughed. It died down to a comfortable silence then suddenly Wendy sat up straight and looked to me, "Are you and Zoro dating now?"

I tensed up with a flush of red hitting my face, "W-w-what makes you say that we are dating? I assure you nothing romantic has happened between the two of us."

Wendy relaxed back into the couch, "I don't know if I should feel dissapointed or relieved that nothing happened."

I felt my face fall a little in confusion, "Why would those two feelings be conflicting?"

Wendy started to fiddle her fingers together, "Um, well, I feel dissapointed that there's nothing going on because you and Zoro could make a cute couple. But I feel relieved that nothings going on because if you two did start dating it will end with finding those dark mages and sending us back home - and I don't want to see you sad when that happens."

The little slayer had a point. If I did make the little feeling of love I had for Zoro grow more I would just be heart broken when we have to leave.

Wensy leaned back into my arm and we sat in silence for a moment, then Sanji called that lunch was ready. As we got up to go to the kitchen Wendy stopped me, "Please, Lucy, be careful, I don't want to see you sad when it's time to leave."

I smile lightly at Wendy and gave her a hug, " Thank you for being concerned Wendy. I will be careful, I promise."

Celestial mages never broke their promises, but I had a gut wrenching feeling that this promise won't be kept even if I built a huge wall around my feelings.

That wall just might be bulldozed by a green haired swordsman before I could reenforce it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Just a reminder: I do not own anything. All the people, the places and even the inanimate objects belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, everyone had started eating before Wendy and I got there, I grabbed a plate and put some chicken salad with a baked potato on the side - I also filled a small bowl with some strawberries to eat.

Once I started to dig into my food Nami spoke up over every one, silencing the whole crew, "So, if I'm correct, we should hit land by either the morning or the afternoon of tomorrow. So make sure you all get the personal things you need the first day we land, whether it's money, weapons or clothes."

She looked to the cook and said, "Sanji, you can do the grocery shopping either the day we land or after. Just make sure you get any personal things you need the day your not getting food. Then before we leave - if we get the chance - you can get more food to put in our emergency stock."

Sanji had gotten all noodley when she addressed him, "Of course Nami~ our emergency stock is over half filled, there is a few things that can be bought to get it back to full."

"Good." Nami said with a nod, then she looked to me and Wendy, "You two should stay with me and Robin the first day so that we can all go shopping and get you two some clothes that blend with this world, and fit or isn't borrowed."

Wendy stuttered about not wanting to be in the way while they shopped but gave in after Robin told her she wasn't going to. I thought it would be nice to have some of my own clothes so I agreed. Wearing the clothes that Virgo brings would make me stick out like a sore thumb and even though I was close to Nami's size my chest was slightly smaller than hers so some of the upper part of her clothes didn't fit quite right.

Nami visibly brightened and I thought I saw Robin smile a bit in excitement but couldn't tell. Nami bounced in her seat a little as she said, "Yay, I really like shopping and to have more girls join is always fun."

I heard Zoro snort into his mug of alcohol and mutter, "It's only fun for you 'cause you like to swindle the cashiers into lowering the prices."

Nami must have heard but her face didn't change as she continued talking excitedly, "And Zoro can carry our bags for us!"

The green haired man choked on his drink and started to cough then screamed, "What!!!! I am not holding anything!"

Nami said something about raising his debt which got Zoro to cross his arms and huff out a 'fine' then scarf down his food and leave, all the while huffing about witches and some other things I couldn't hear. Nami must have heard because she yelled, "Fifty thousand berries!!!!"

I heard Zoro growl loudly then the door to the kitchen slammed shut and a silence fell like a fog around us. Luffy seemed to haven't heard anything and just kept eating as he looked up at us and said something I couldn't understand because his mouth was full of food.

I felt my face curl in disgust at the food flying from his mouth. Sanji was the one to yell at him about eating with his mouth full. So Luffy swallowed the chewed food and said, "So Nami, when are we going to arrive on the next island!?"

I could almost see every one mentally face palm themselves, Usopp told him tomorrow and continued eating - as well as every one else. I looked back at my food and was about to bite into a strawberry when I paused _, What did berries mean? Is that this worlds currency?_

I looked to Nami and asked her my question she said yes and showed me some of the money she had on her self so that I would know when I see any on the island. I told Nami what the currency in our world was, as soon as I said jewel she instantly brightened and started drooling about riches.

Finishing my food a few minutes later I walked out of the kitchen to the main deck, looking to the crows nest I could see the sillouette of a person through the window - who I guessed was Zoro - lifting some weights.

I slightly flushed when I realized that it didn't look like he was wearing his normal green robe, he was shirtless, I then remember what the upper half of his body looked like naked from the time I ran into him in front of the showers I felt my face heat up even more than a light pink.

I covered my cheeks with my hands and ran to my room before any one could see me blushing. Slamming the door shut I leaned against it to catch my breath.

After a minute of standing there I remembered that I never finished the letter I was writing to mama. Walking over to the desk I opened the drawer I hid it in and set it on top, reading over it I blindly searched for a pencil in the other drawers. Finding one I set the letter down and began writing the rest of it.

About an hour later I leaned back in my chair as I blew out a deep breath. _Finished_. Standing up I stretched, and noticed that I felt a bit dirty and also remembered that the last time I bathed was the night before I had a tour of the ship and attacked by those men - I still don't know why they were attacking us. Grabbing a towel and some clean clothes I walked to the bath room.

Getting there I locked the door and turned to put on the water to fill the tub, adding some soaps to the bath to make it smell nice. I started to undress after I turned off the tubs faucet, I hummed to myself as I took off the sundress. I had just taken off my bra when I heard the door open and froze as I stared at who had opened the door that I could have sworn I had locked when I walked in.

Then I covered my self and screamed as the intruder flailed their arms in panic.

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I huffed after slamming the kitchen shut then stomped over to the ladder to get to the crows nest. Climbing up and getting to the opening of the overlook I also slammed that shut. I took off my robe and walked over to my weights and grabbed the heaviest ones I had and started to do bicep curls as I huffed angrily to myself instead of counting.

I changed the exercise to others when I kept losing count and after about two hours I sat down to catch my breath. As I sat there and breathed heavily I noticed that I stunk with B.O. so I climbed down from the crows nest and went to my room to grab a towel and clothes - I wasn't going to admit to myself that I was also trying to avoid the money-hungry witch along the way.

Walking up to the bathroom door I hadn't heard the humming - since I had drove into my still slightly angry thoughts again - coming from inside. I had also forgotten that Luffy had broken the lock to the door a few weeks ago and Franky did not have a replacement to fix it with, so we had to get a whole new door knob when we got to land.

Lately we have been using a sign to put on the door to show that it was occupied but it must have fallen off when the marines attacked and Lucy sent the Sunny rocking dangerously on its side.

I opened door only to freeze when the woman who was possibly the one to blame for the missing sign was on the other side of the broken-lock door - in nothing but her underwear.

I was frozen in shock - which turned to panic as soon as I remembered the last time I had seen Lucy clothe-less and her screaming - I started to flail my arms as I stuttered a 'ssshhh'.

But it was too late, the blond mage had started screaming before I could do anything.

Not even ten seconds later, the whole crew is running toward us to see what was wrong. Lucky for Lucy she had three girls who ran to cover her up before any one else in the crew saw her, while I - unfortunately - had an angry shit cook and a screaming skeleton charging at me with a flaming foot and a glistening sword making a path to my head.

 **See what I did? I tried adding a 'Lucky Lucy' reference into the story.**

 **Hahahahahaha...ha...ha...ha... Too soon?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Im sorry with how inconsistent my updates are. It is my first story and I haven't exactly thought far enough to have a certain time length between each update, and I will be going back to school soon so it will become even more inconsistant with work right after.**

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I sat on the floor out side the bathroom door with a few bumps on my head and grumbling to myself even more than after breakfast. I did not care if any one heard my curses to them, to my luck and to the worlds hate for me.

The curly-browed cook and the sulking skeleton were on the floor a few feet away, they each had Nami shaped fist bumps on their heads as well as bruises caused by me.

I had already given my side of the incident after Nami helped Lucy and got us to talk. The blonde woman was giving her side right now as she sat on her feet next to me with a bath robe around her.

The witch started to massage the part of her nose between her eyes, with a tired and angry voice she started talking to herself, "What the hell happened to the sign on the door? I could have sworn I saw it a few days ago. " She turned to the cyborg, "Franky, can you go make another sign? I don't think any one wants to keep running over here every time this happens whether it happens with these two, " The witch pointed at Lucy and me, "or any one else."

She stalked off after that and every one slowly followed. The shit-cook and musician gave me a glare before walking off as well.

The blonde next to me stayed sitting for a minute before looking to me with a shy smile, "I hope this doesn't become a ritual, I have a feeling Nami will just throw us overboard and leave us behind to swim to land."

I tossed my head back to the wall behind me with a slight chuckle, "Shit, I have had enough swimming for one week with saving your ass."

Lucy just punched me in the shoulder - pretty hard, but I wasn't going to admit that - I also noticed the way she clenched her fist for another punch and grabbed her hand.

I didn't notice her face flush slightly as I adjusted her thumb from the inside her fist to the outside, "You shouldn't hold your thumb when you hit, you can break it, and having your thumb in the correct position can also make your punch hurt your opponent more because you can have better momentum."

I didn't know that I had kept a hold of her hand after adjusting it until I saw her face still flushed a light pink and she quietly said, "Oh. I didn't realize that I was doing that, thank you."

I quickly let go of her hand and started to scratch the back of my neck, "You should go finish the bath you started. I'll just go do something till you are done. You don't have to hurry or anything - take your time - I think I'll just go now."

I stood up and walked to the crows nest so that I can calm my nerves while waiting for my turn to use the bathroom.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sat there for a moment after Zoro left. When Franky came to me with a sign that had 'occupied' on one side and 'unoccupied' on the other I watched as he put the sign on a nail that was in the door. He gave me a thumbs up and a 'Suuupper' then walked away.

I got up flipped the sign to 'occupied' and went in, I undressed and finnished my bath. I had walked out after I was dressed, switched the sign to 'unnocupied' and toweled my hair dry as I went to my room to put my previous clothing and the towel in a dirty hamper to be washed.

 **\-- Time Skip --**

I had woken up the next day to Luffy banging on my door screaming 'land-ho!' Looking out after he stopped I saw him doing the same to everyone else's doors as he bounced around the hall.

Sanji, Robin, Wendy and Nami were already awake before everyone else. Sanji was making breakfast as Nami looked at the island through a telescope. Robin was sitting at the table drinking coffee with her eyes closed while Wendy sat across from her with a cup orange juice and a book in front of her.

Getting my self some coffee and sitting down next to the little dragon slayer I asked when she had woken up because she looked tired. She responded distractedly with, "I sensed a change in the air about an hour after midnight and couldn't go back to sleep."

Robin opened eyes, looking at Wendy as she asked, "What kind of change did you feel that would cause you to stay awake?"

Wendy slightly shrugged and answered, "I can't tell, that's why I couldn't go back to sleep. It feels like a fog of something fresh was used to cover this slight sour-wilting kind of feeling."

I put my arms around her as she yawned and Nami turned away from the telescope to ask, "Does that mean something? Like is it some thing on the island doing that? Or is that just what the island itself naturally gives off?"

Wendy just looked to her hands and said, "That's what I want to find out. I can't tell from this far away, but I don't want to get any closer incase it is something on the island."

The others startes filling in some with tired looks and others with excitement, but Chopper came in with a grumpy, gross look on his face, "What is that smell? It's not very strong but it doesn't smell pleasant at all!"

Wendy looked to the reindeer, "You can smell it too?"

The doctor sat at the table and covered his nose, "Yeah, it smells like Luffy left the fridge open in his sleep walk and Sanji tried to clean it up with really gross and weak cleaner!!"

Sanji looked up from chopping some fruits for breakfast, "Well, Luffy didn't get into the fridge because nothing was missing when I opened it earlier, and all the cleaning supplies I have are strong but scentless."

Wendy shook her head and turned to the cook, "That smell isn't coming from in here, it gets stronger as we get closer to the island."

Chopper nodded his head in understanding, "Oh, now that you point that out I can tell that smell is coming from there."

Sanji started to lay out the food as Nami spoke up, "So, because of what you two are saying, I don't think we should dock the Sunny to close - I don't want the smell to soak into the ship and stick to us. We should probably anchor her down a few kilometers away and take the smaller boat to land. That would mean half of us stay on the ship while the other half go to land then after a few hours we'll switch."

Luffy suddenly raised his hand and screamed through a mouth full of food, "I want to go to land first!!!"

When he said that the food in his mouth went flying out and hit the people closer to him, Nami was one of the closer ones and screamed at the captain while hitting him on the head.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**So I wrote this chapter then it got deleted. I really like that chapter too, and I had to write it again without remembering half of it.**

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I was the one that got stuck with untangling the chain to the anchor - I hated doing that because of how long it was.

We got as close to the island as any one could bare. The smell that Chopper and Wendy had picked up this morning had now reached everyone elses nose, so we were all wearing some thing to cover our faces from the rancid smell.

Chopper, Wendy and Usopp were in the library where Robin lit some candles to help them breath since covering their faces won't work. The three older women of the crew were in the kitchen with the stupid cook. The only ones who were on deck were Luffy, Franky, and Brook - as well as me.

I was using my bandana to cover my face but it wasn't helping mask the smell at all. Luffy seemed to have lost his excitement with the island and was spread out on the deck staring at the smoggy sky with his yellow wrap tied around his face.

I was slightly pissed at the ship wright and musician. Franky didn't need to cover his nose because he said he had built an air filter inside himself that he can turn on and off - it's on right now. The damn skeleton didn't have a nose so he couldn't smell shit even if it was smeared on his cracked, bony face.

I finished untangling the chain, hooked it to the ship and threw the anchor on the other end off, the Sunny tilted slightly when the anchor hit the sea floor and the chain pulled taught but then loosened and tightened as Sunny moved with the waves.

The cook had brought out some drinks saying that Chopper demands we drink all of it as it had some kind of stuff in it to prevent any of the putrid air building in our lungs and getting us sick. He had also told us that Nami wanted every one in the library to talk.

Heading to the library I walked in and pulled my bandana down like the others had and took a deep breath as the candles had canceled the outside stench - the library smelt like a wide range of fruits and flowers.

I sat as Chopper started to talk, "Alright, Usopp, Wendy and I have decided it would be better if the three of us stay on Sunny as the rest of you go to land and get the things you need."

Wendy spoke up before the little doctor could continue, "Yes, we have made lists of the things we need. You don't have to get them right away and I don't want to stop any of you from getting the supplies you need."

Franky and Brook had decided to stay as well, their reasons being that Sunny needed some one who could stay on deck to keep watch. So those two made a list of things they needed and handed them to the ones who were going to shore.

After Chopper had a mother hen moment of making sure we kept our faces covered and to be careful the rest of us start to head to the island.

 **Nami's P.O.V.**

Standing on the shore with the other crew members we were staring into the tree line. Sanji was the one to break the silence around us, "How can any one live here for more than a week without their noses combusting? I wouldn't make the moss head stay here even if he deserved it, that would be to cruel, for him or any one really."

Zoro started to fight with him as Luffy asked, "What's 'Combusting'?"

"It is when an object or body part suddenly explodes." Robin said and I could see the dangerously curious glint in her eyes.

I reached under the scarf I had around my face and whistled to get everyones attention, "Okay, we need to find a town some where to stock up on supplies. We can split into two or stay as one group."

Before we started to vote Luffy stopped us with a serious look in his eyes, "I don't want to be split, if something were to happen to one group the other wouldn't know."

"Let's go then were wasting daylight." Zoro was the one to say that as he turned and started walking along the beach.

I huffed and yelled after him, "Idiot, where do you think you're going!? We need to look for civilization in the forest!"

The swordsmen froze then turned back and started walking into the trees as Luffy and Sanji laughed at him.

We all started following him into the forest, Lucy and I had fallen behind a few feet, I leaned toward her and said, "I don't know why Zoro is in front he's directionally challenged. He can't walk in a straight line even if you laid down bread crumbs for him to follow. And don't bother giving him a map, he wouldn't be able to use it to get out of a corn field let alone a forest."

Zoro turned around and glared at me and the giggling blond next to me, "I am not 'directionally challenged'!!!"

I walked closer to him, "Oh yeah? You got lost trying to get to a tower."

"Hey! You didn't say which tower to go to!" He got into my face as he was yelling.

I put my hands on my hips while screaming, "There was only one tower on the whole island!! And I was pointing at it!!"

Our arguing was cut off by Luffy laughing hysterically, turning to him we both yelled, "What the hell are you laughing at!?!?"

Luffy tried to catch his breath and said, "You two are funny when you fight!" He couldn't continue because he started laughing again.

The captain was rolling on the ground in his laughter, every one else was laughing to but they were more quiet than the rubberized idiot in the dirt.

I practically felt Zoro tense up behind me - even though he wasn't touching me. Turning to him I saw his eyes scanning the crew and the trees around us witha slight panic. I tried to look around to see what he was looking at and didn't see anything in the trees but I noticed that we were missing some one.

Every one tensed as Zoro suddenly started yelling out their name and taking off into the trees at the same time I asked, "Guys, where is Lucy?"

 **I'm sorry I have noticed that I haven't really given some of the straw hats a lot of lines so they are a little left out. I will try to give them more moments I just haven't gotten the chance yet.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**So school has started and I work almost every day. I have a tight schedule at the moment but I'll try and write when ever I get the chance. I will probably update more once things have calmed down on my side but bear with me for a moment.**

 **And** **I would tell you if I was going to pause in writing this story and I don't plan to at any time in the near future.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

When people wish for the ground to open up and swallow them I don't think they mean it literally. I am most certain no one wants the ground beneath them to swallow them before they die.

What I mean is one moment I was laughing with my friends while two of them were fighting, next I am falling down a hole that opened up beneath me.

I couldn't see what was going on because the hole I was falling through went dark when the ground that opened beneath had closed as soon as I was through. It happened so fast that I couldn't say or do anything.

I was falling for a few seconds before I was suddenly submerged in what I hoped was really cold water. I felt my scarf lift up and off my face with the water rushing around me. Coming back up for air I still couldn't see anything when I opened my eyes. Swimming around I tried to find a ledge to hop on to get out of the cold liquid I was in.

Finding one and pulling my self up I rung out my hair and parts of my clothes. I froze in middle of dumping the liquid out of the boots I was wearing when I heard shuffling behind me.

Looking to the darkness behind me I couldn't see anything and wanted to face palm myself.

 _I_ _t is too dark to see anything_ _I can't even see my hands in front of my face!_

After a minute of listening to see if the shuffling continued I was about to put my boots back on when the cavern suddenly lit up so bright I had to close my eyes. Along with the brightness an explosion of sound started, it sounded like another language chanting something.

I had dropped my shoes to cover my eyes when I felt hands grabbing me and lifting me up. I tried to fight in my blind panic but the hands just tightened as I struggled more, feeling at my belt for my keys I couldn't find them, they must have fallen off at some point between being with my friends and now.

It took a moment but my eyes finally adjusted to the light and I noticed that the people surrounding me as well as carrying me were all men and I was being carried above their heads. These men were also very pale - like they've never stood in the sun for more than an hour pale - covered in tattoes, they all had long hair and were dressed very tribal-like.

As they kept walking down a tunnel I didn't stop struggling with hope that I can loosen their hold and get free, unfortunatly their hold only tightened. I wouldn't be surprised if I found bruises later.

Their chanting also got louder as the the tunnel got brighter. Looking toward where the men were taking me I saw that the tunnel was getting wider, leading to a huge cave with more of the men standing at the opening and chanting as well. I saw a few women and children but not as many as there were men.

I also noticed that the smell wasn't as bad in this cavern as it was outside.

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

I was laughing really hard when Zoro suddenly took off yelling Lucy's name as Nami said, "Guys, where is Lucy?"

I forgot all about laughing as I looked around for her too. I don't know how she could have left. I have been using observation haki every once in a while to feel for any living thing on the island but haven't felt any thing at all.

Using it again to find Lucy I could tell that she was close but it was also like she was on the other side of the island too.

Sanji was looking at some thing by my foot when he said, "Hey, isn't that Lucy's keys?" Looking down they were there, the sight of them made my gut twist.

 _How will one of my nakama be able to protect herself if her biggest advantage is at my feet?_

Picking them up I held them as if they would break, "That doesn't make sense. We would have noticed her walking away or I would know if someone took her with my haki feeling them come close to us."

Zoro came running back with a worried look in his eyes, "Did any of you see where she went? I can't find her with Kenbunshoku, she couldn't have gone very far in the little time we weren't walking."

I could tell he was trying to hide his panic, I knew the others were as well.

It hit me suddenly, Zoro's haki wasn't working too. So if some one had followed us we wouldn't have noticed.

I still wanted to test something, "Sanji, Nami, Robin?" The three looked at me in question, "Walk into the trees, far enough where I can't see you but you can see me."

My crew was confused as they followed my order. When they got out of sight I heard my first mate let out a shaky growl, "I can't feel them. There's some thing on this island messing with my haki, and I bet it's messing with yours too. That's what you were trying to do when you asked those three to walk a few feet away."

I nodded and called for the three to come back I turned to Zoro and said, "I can feel that they are on the island. It just feels like they are in more than one place. Like they are on the other side of the island but next to me as well."

As they came into sight I knew what I found out had clicked for Sanji as well since he sighed, "How are we going to find Lucy now? Our haki is going to be useless while we are on this damn island."

Zoro and I nodded in agreement at his fustration.

 **I might update a chapter or two tomorrow just because I might to busy to work on one over the next week or two. But I don't know because I have no idea how busy I will be tomorrow so in advance I'm sorry and please bear with me I'll get this figured out.**

 **Kenbunshoku is a Haki that gives the user the ability to sense people that they can't see - if the internet gave me the right definition and name.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Two chapters in two days.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was shivering.

The hands that held me in the air were warm but they didn't stave off the cold I was feeling from dropping into the water. My clothes felt like sheets of ice wrapped around me.

I was dropped in front of a tent and then roughly shoved inside. There was a little fire in middle of the tent - the smoke floating up to a hole in top - but it seemed to only be useful for light, not warmth. There was also a small pile of what looked like blankets and fur pelts, but I didn't think touching them was a good idea.

I also noticed a tub-shaped hole filled with water in the other corner of the blankets and pelts.

Kneeling as close to the fire as possible the flaps of the tent suddenly opened and three women came in. They were speaking quickly in the same language as the mens chanting.

I stood to face them and tried to talk through chattering teeth, "E-e-excuse me, but I can't stay here. My friends are probably freaking out with not knowing - hey! Stop that!!!"

I couldn't finish talking because they had suddenly started grabbing at my clothes to take them off. I kept swatting at their hands but did little to deter them.

Once they had my clothes off they shoved me into the water - it was just as cold as the water I fell in earlier. They scrubbed some weird smelling stuff on me, dumped a bucket on me to get it off and pulled me out. They dressed me in clothes that matched theirs - their clothes didn't really cover a whole lot of places - but my clothes had more colors when compared to their bland clothes, my top was made of diamonds and rhinestones and I had on a skirt made of beads and more rhinestones hanging from a bikini-like bottom.

The whole time they were dressing me they ignored my protests and kept talking in that same language. Sometimes it seemed that they tried to talk to me but I couldn't understand them so they gave up after a moment. When they left I saw that they grabbed my clothes on the way out.

Once again, I was left alone in the tent, with little covering myself, I was shivering even more than before the bath and just wanted to be back on the Sunny and in their tub filled with hot water. The pile of fabrics now seemed more tempting to swaddle myself in.

Giving in, I grabbed the thickest blanket and wrapped myself in it. But an older lady came in squabbling at me in her langauge ripped the blanket off and dropped it in the pile then walked back out, she came back a minute later with what looked like a cup that had steam coming up.

She handed it to me and finally spoke in the language I understood - even though it was choppy, "No ruin clothe. Drink child. It tea - warm you up."

I hesitantly took a sip and felt the warmth run down to my stomach. Then looked up to her and said, "I need to go. My friends are probably worried about me. And if any of you hurt me they won't hesitate to fight you."

She just tipped the tea in my hand further to my face as she said, "No worry. No friend look for you. You stay, you home now."

I started panicking at her words, "No, no, no, no. This is not my home. My friends are helping me get to my home and this place I am a hudred percent sure is not it. I have to go - and what do you mean 'no friend look for you'? They are probably tearing up the island trying to find me as we speak."

The crazy old bat just smiled at me as she went to the opening in the tent. Dropping the tea, I tried to follow her out but got stopped by two men standing outside with speers and pointing for me to go back inside the tent.

In my desperate panic I screamed after her as I was being shoved back into the tent, "This is not my home! My friends will find me! And when they do they will burn this damn village to the ground!! You hear me!? My friends will tear this village apart to get to me!!!"

I fell back onto my ass in the tent with a final shove from the two. I wanted to cry because I was alone without my keys or whip and couldn't fight my way out of the tent because of the two with weapons out side of it.

The tea that old bitch gave me had done nothing to warm me up. So I grabbed the blanket that the wrinkly woman took off me and wrapped myself in it again.

I was shivering, again, I think the old bat sent some people in because they came and took all the blankets and pelts - even the one I had wrapped tightly around my self.

That was about two hours ago. The three ladies came back in a little while ago with a log, sat me down at it and started doing my hair and putting gold paint on my face and exposed body parts, I couldn't see what they drew on my face because there were no mirrors but I had a feeling they put tribal marks on me with the paint just like they did every where else.

They were still squabbling in that annoying fucking language but now their talking seemed more excited than before and they practically skipped out of the tent. As the flaps swung behind them I caught a glimps of the same men still standing out side.

When they got far enough away where I couldn't hear them any more an old man came into the tent.

It shocked me when he stared to speak fluently, "I heard you screaming from clear across the village, child. What has you so worked up to be in such distress?"

He was two hours too late to be coming and asking me that. I huffed, "You can't keep me here. And I am not going to stay here."

His chuckle was like a rumble of rocks in his chest, "But child, you are here because of the prophecy. You are to stay and rid this island of its curse."

His calm cockiness was making me angry, "I don't give a damn about some prophecy. I am not staying and I would rather you all suffer with what ever curse you want me to get rid of. So go find some one else, I am pretty damn sure the three women who dressed me would gladly jump off a cliff if you told them to."

I could see he had gotten angry but was hiding with a smile, "You are to stay and marry my son to fulfill the prophecy and break the curse. So whether you like it or not you are not leaving this island."

"Your son can rot in hell for all I care!!! I am leaving this island with my friends and as I'm sailing away I'll be looking back and laughing at your crying face on this cursed rancid island!" I had stood from the log and got in his face as I screamed at him.

He kept the smile on his face as he turned and left, I screamed fustratingly grabbing the log and chucking it at his back but the guards out side had blocked the logs path.

I was freezing, scared and angry. Freezing from that damn water. Scared because I didn't know if my friends were okay. And angry that these ass holes had set me in an arranged marriage without my consent just to break a stupid curse.

Shivering I couldn't stop a sneeze from escaping.

 _Damn, I hope I'm not getting a cold._

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

God fucking damn it!!!

We spent almost four hours looking for Lucy. Now the other crew members that had stayed on the ship were on their way over.

Nami had told them what happened through a transponder snail and they insisted on coming over to help find her, even if the smell was to much for some of them.

When they got to the island I could see Wendy looked like she was about to panic, but she was hiding it under a determined face. She looked at us and asked, "Where was the last place you saw her? Maybe I could catch her sent and follow it - if the smell of this island hasn't covered it by now."

Taking her to the place where Nami and I had fought she said that she couldn't pick up any thing.

That made me even more fustrated.

Brook was the one to make every ones worry freeze, "If no one took her and she didn't walk away, then what if some thing that wasn't dangerous and wasn't alive took her?"

I saw Usopp look at the skeleton with confusion, as well as the others.

"What do you mean?" I could practically see the gears working in Usopp's head, "Do you have an idea what could have happened?"

Brook just laughed and made a skeleton joke about brains and not having one to make ideas then suddenly went serious pointing to the ground as he said, "I think the ground has taken our beautiful Lucy."

The shit-cook was the one to break the silence, "Well, I don't know if I should be laughing or grab a shovel and start digging."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**I'm sorry if Lucy or any one seems out of character. I know that when I get cold I get irritated so I guess I automatically wrote that into the story.**

 **I do not own anything! The characters and inanimate objects all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Nami's P.O.V.**

The more enthusiastic crew members had started running back to the ship to grab shovels before I stopped them by saying, "If we start digging and get to Lucy we wouldn't be able to get her if we tired ourselves out."

After about an hour of coming up with ideas, some of them were dumb ideas and others didn't work, I noticed Robin standing by the spot Lucy had been before she dissapeared. She was looking at the ground with a contemplative look.

Walking up next to her I asked, "What's on your mind Robin? You got any ideas of how to get to Lucy?"

She nodded and looked to Franky and Luffy as she pointed to the ground in front of her, "Can you two hit here as hard as you can?"

The smarter one of the duo looked at her in suspicion as he walked closer while Luffy ran over and started pounding the ground that Robin pointed at enthusiastically. Franky joined in but nothing happened.

Luffy stood up straight with an excited look, "Guys, back up a few feet, I want to try something."

When every one moved a few meters away Luffy back up a little. He brought his thumb to his mouth and blew into it. I have seen him do this in previous fights, lately he has been using his haki to strengthen his arm but right now he isn't because of the island interfering with haki.

He started swinging his arm into the air and brought it down, I looked away so no debreze could get into my eyes. I heard a big crash followed by echos and Luffy cheering. Looking toward ths captain I saw a hole in the ground where he hit.

We all walked closer and looked down the hole, then Wendy asked, "How are we going to get down there? We might need a rope and have someone hoist the others down."

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he spoke up, "We could have Luffy lower us down just so that if there is something at the bottom we can create a signal for him to feel and pull us back up if we need to. Then he can lower himself down."

Luffy started talking before any one could agree or protest, "Great idea, just tap my arm once to stop, twice to keep going, three times to let go, and tug on my arm to be pulled back up."

I could see Usopp's legs tremble as he asked, "Alright... Who will go first then?"

Zoro agreed to go first, then Wendy who held Chopper in her arms as they went together. The rest of the crew started to go until I was last.

Sitting up after lowering down Franky, Luffy looked to me as he said, "Ok Nami, it's your turn."

Standing in front of him he looped his arms around my waist, looking back to the hole behind me I told Luffy, "Don't go jumping down there. You and I don't know what is at the bottom. If it's any thing like spikes down there then no none might be able to catch you."

He just chuckled as he walked me backwards, "Of course, I may not be the smartest but I'm not that stupid."

I dug my heels into the ground to stop him, "You find it funny but I don't, I mean it. And I know that you aren't dumb."

We went into silence, Luffy smiled and changed the subject, "Stop worrying about me, we have a friend to get."

When he started lowering me down I quickly kissed his cheek and turned my face away. I felt him freeze but then started lowering me again.

Reaching the bottom and seeing water did make me feel less worried for more than one reason. I tapped Luffy's arm once to stop and saw Zoro reach a sheathed blade to pull me to where he and the others were standing, tapping Luffy's arms three times I felt them tighten then let go and watched them go back up.

Looking to the others they all had little flashlights supplied by Franky and looking around the cave. A minute later and Luffy appeared with his arms stretched above him, Zoro pulled him over and he snapped his arms back to his body.

He was looking down to the water when Zoro said, "She's not in there, and it's really cold Chopper said if any one dropped in and didn't dry off quickly they could possibly get hypothermic."

I turned to the rest of the crew and said, "Alright! We have a friend who might be close to being hypothermic. We should stick together as we find her."

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was irritated - for many reasons - being cold wasn't the major cause of it though, no, the biggest reason is this tribes stupidity, they think I will marry their dumb prince.

I sneezed again.

I am definitly getting a cold.

I was starting to feel a little hot but had stayed curled into a ball from trying to get warm earlier when the two men from outside the tent came in. Picking me up by my arms I protest and wiggle in their hold as they carried me outside of the tent and in the opposite direction of where I was carried from.

 _What is with these assholes carrying me? It's getting ridiculously annoying._

They brought me to a crowd and carried me through them to the center where the old man from earlier was standing next to a man who looked to be the same age as Gildarts - accept - at least Gildarts looked good for his age, this man had wrinkles forming, he also looked like he ate two pigs and a cow.

The two men dropped me in front of the chief and the fat guy, then walked back a few feet but notas far as the others were - probably to make sure I don't run off.

When the old man started to talk loudly as he looked between me, fatso and the crowd, the fat guy turned to me with a smile - his teeth were seriously crooked and yellow - as he forcefully grabbed my hands in a surprisingly strong hold.

After about ten minutes of the chief talking - I was feeling hotter and started to feel dizzy - he stopped and every one looked at us expectantly. The fat guy started leaning towards me as I leaned back but he jerked my arms forward and grabbed my upper arms as he pulled me closer.

I had my face turned away - his breath smelt aweful and was making me more dizzy - I felt his face get a hairs breath away from my face when I heard a horn and shouting coming from the other side of the village and the crowd around us started to run in the direction of the noise.

The chief said some thing to the fat guy and took off in the same direction as the others, the two guards that carried me here went as well. The man's hands started to tremble after a minute then tightened on my arms and started dragging me away.

I was struggling against against his hold and screaming at him, even though my struggling was weak from dizziness, when I heard my name being called.

I froze and looked to the voices calling my name, I saw Zoro and Luffy fighting some tribesmen while looking at me. The guy was still pulling me away - ignoring that I had stopped. Feeling more determined I struggled harder but he pulled me closer and picked me up.

I kicked back at his knee when his hold finally loosened and when I dropped to my knees pulling him with I got my arms free and elbowed him in the face.

I managed to stand and start running to Zoro and Luffy when he grabbed my ankle and tripped me. I hit my head on the ground pretty hard in my fall and in my disorientation I didn't notice that I had turned over or that he tried to crawl over me nor seen Zoro running up and putting his sword to the fat mans neck, causing him to freeze.

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Getting to an opening of the tunnel and seeing half naked people and tents wasn't something I had mentally prepared for. Having the people see us and for one of them to blow a horn then a whole hoard of these guys attack was more expected.

It felt like I was fighting for more than an hour when I saw Lucy being pulled away by a fat-ass. Her face was also a very bright red and it looked like she was sweating profusely. Yelling her name I also noticed Luffy a few feet away fighting more villagers when he yelled her name too.

The two of us were swamped with more villagers before we could do any thing. I saw Lucy fight harder against Fat-Ass and knock him down. Taking out two other villagers I looked to her and saw her on the ground with Fat-Ass crawling over her.

I would say it was a pretty bad-ass moment because next thing I know I have Kitetsu pointed at Fat-Ass' neck, "Get your grubby sausages off her before I chop them off."

He was backing up as he squabbled in a language I didn't understand. Following his movements so that I was blocking him from seeing or getting to Lucy he kept squealing in that annoying ass language.

Then he quickly reached behind his back and pulled out a knife to throw at me, before he could so much as let go I had already severed his hand from his arm and slashed him across the torso - he was dead as soon as his body bounced back up on the dirt.

Turning back to Lucy I saw Wendy and Chopper by her, they were talking quickly to each other over the unconscious blonde. I also saw that the crew members had taken out the other villagers and were watching me and the three at my feet.

Wendy put her hand to Lucy's forehead as she said, "I can't do much for the fever but I can heal the bump she got on her head from her fall."

 _Huh, Luffy must have told them what happened._

Chopper watched as the bluenette healed Lucy and said, "I have some medicine on the ship that should lower her fever."

I walked up to the two healers, "Let me carry her."

Picking up the blond I stared to walk back to where we had dropped down to get here.

Luffy hoisted himself up, the other crew members were first, then Nami and Chopper together so that Lucy can go up. After sending up Lucy - who was wrapped in my robe to cover her - I helped wrap Wendy in Luffy's arms and signaled for him to bring her up.

I was waiting for Luffy's arm to come back down when I heard some shuffling right behind me and felt a five-ish inch blade slide into my side then have it pulled back out.

Let me just say: It hurt like a bitch.

Turning quickly as I drew Wado I saw an old beat up man huffing like he ran ten miles standing there. Holding my side with my free hand I growled out, "Stabbing some one in the back isn't how a true swordsman takes out their enemies. That's a cowards job."

He just huffed out a cocky laugh, "That girl has to stay. She has to finish fulfilling the prophecy. Her destiny will go to waste if she stays with _filthy pirates_."

My wound is bleeding heavily, he must have hit an organ or something because I also felt blood trying flood my mouth.

I spat out the wad of blood and saliva in my mouth then said, "Who gives a damn about some prophecy. Lucy's destiny is hers to make, no one should decide it for her especially some pale assholes. And she will be leaving with this _filthy pirate_ because that is what she has chosen to do to make her own destiny."

His face turned a beat red and he charged at me with a furious scream. I hit the knife from his hand with the flat of my blade but I must have lost more blood than I thought because I couldn't dodge him tackling me into the freezing water.

After a bit of a struggle I manage to slice at his torso, pushing him aside, sheathing Wado and swimming up I saw Luffy's hands searching around to see if I was any where. Reaching up and grasping one of his hands his other instanly followed and started pulling.

A hand grabbed my ankle when I was fully out of the water. I looked down and saw the old man, "You're a persistent old fucker, aren't you?"

It seemed he had another blade on his person seeing as he pulled out a three inch blade and stabbed it into the calf he was holding. I grunted loudly as I kicked at him with my other foot to get him off.

Suscessfully, I hit his nose with the heel of my boot and he let go, hitting his head on a sharp edge of the pool of water hard enough to crack it open. Luffy kept pulling me up as I watched the old man float lifeless in the water.

Getting to the top of the hole was painful, the wound on my side was still bleeding and was being stretched since both my arms were above my head. The wound on my leg was also throbbing since since neither of my hands were able to pull the blade still lodged in it.

When I could finally see the crew I saw that Luffy, Sanji, Brook, and Robin were the only ones at the top. They all helped pull me up and to my feet with the captain and cook holding me up. Luffy was about to pull the blade out of my leg but Robin had stopped him saying I will loose more blood than I have left.

We hurried to the second small boat as fast as we could, I noticed the other one was gone.

 _Lucy's probably_ _on the Sunny now, good._

I seriously think that old man hit something vital because next thing I know we are at the ship, I'm being hoisted to the main deck and my vision goes dark again.

 **This just might be the longest chapter, I don't know.**

 **And I repeat, I'm sorry if any one is out of character, its just that I let my imagination go when I was typing this.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY!!! I am sorry that it took so long to** **update. I kept rewriting this chapter over and over and couldn't figure out how to get it just right. Which caused me to get fustrated and then I guess I fell into a writers block because of it.**

 **Also, season 13 of Supernatural started and I got too excited for that.**

 **I'm sorry I'll try and update more often just I don'tthink it'll be every week.**

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

Waking up I could instantly tell that I was on a bed in the infirmary. Sitting up in confusion I was expecting pain, but all I felt was dizziness.

Small hands pushing at my chest and the slightly squeeky voice of Wendy broke me out of my thoughts, "B-b-be careful Zoro, I healed your wounds but I can't do anything about blood loss so you might feel light-headed."

 _Oh yeah, I forgot that Wendy can heal people_.

I waved her hands away as I sat up further. Looking around the infirmary I noticed a sleeping Lucy on a bed to my right, she had a slight flushed face with a towel on her forehead. I looked at the small bluenette as I asked, "How long was I out? How is Lucy? Where's Chopper? Did everyone get to the ship?"

She looked a little a flustered from my rapid talking but answered my questions easily, "You have been unconscious for about six hours after we got you on the ship. Lucy got a cold and is running a fever but she should be fine. Chopper went to go get some food. Every one is on the ship and they are all fine just tired after a long day."

I lifted my shirt and looked at the side that had been stabbed, there wasn't anything there but a tiny scar as wide as the blade that made its entrance earlier, "Damn, why was I out for so long?"

The small dragon slayer was fiddling with a strand of her hair as she started to explain, "W-well, the blade went right underneath your ribs but it was tilted up so it had cut into your lung - that is why you lost a lot of blood at a fast rate. I am actually suprised you woke up so soon."

"Thank you for healing me - you didn't have to - it would have healed on its' own if you had just stitched me together and sent me on my way." I am grateful but I'm serious, "You didn't have to waste your energy healing such a small wound."

She shocked me when she went red with anger and raised her voice louder than I have ever heard coming from her, "I healed you because you are my friend just like the other crew members, if anything happens to the others I will heal them too! You guys saved Lucy and me when we got to this world - you could have just left us to drown, but you didn't, and now we are all friends. And I help my friends when they are hurt whether they want me to or not."

The bluenette had stormed out after saying that, leaving me alone in the infirmary with an unconscious blonde. Looking at her I got lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Chopper coming in until he jumped on to the cot I was in.

I had also missed everything he said and only caught the last part, "I didn't think Wendy could ever look so mad. What did you say to her that had her storming out of here?"

"I said that she didn't have to waste her energy with healing me, she could have just bandaged me up and send me on my way." I had no way of knowing she would have gotten so mad.

The reindeer looked contemplative after I said that. Then he spoke up, "Well, maybe she thought that you weren't thankful for her healing you and got insulted..."

I told the little doctor what Wendy had said after and he made an 'oh...' face in understanding.

"I think I understand now." Chopper crossed his arms in thought, "She is, I guess a doctor, and all I can say is that doctors don't like it when their patients are in pain. For you to tell her that she didn't need to heal you pains her to think you are hurting."

A raspy, female voice broke into our conversation, "Wendy has a soft heart, she is one of the most sweetest and helpful person I know. She has gone through seeing to many people in pain for some one her age, that's why she got upset, she wants to lessen the experience in any way she can. And even return a favor from saving us."

I got excited at seeing Lucy awake but I wasn't going to show it, Chopper was here for that. He had jumped off my bed and hopped onto Lucy's and got in her face, "Lucy! You're awake! How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Do feel hot or cold right now?"

Even though the tiny doctor was up in the blonds personal space she just smiled and grabbed his hooves with a slight smile saying, "Chopper, I feel fine right now, just a little cold."

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Chopper, I feel fine right now, just a little cold." I really find this little reindeer so cute, "Instead of how I am, is the crew alright, was any one hurt?"

He shook his head as he said, "Just bumps and bruised for the others. You got a cold and had a pretty high fever and when you were fighting that guy you hit your head a little too hard. The only one who got hurt hurt the worst was Zoro, but that's was only because a crazy old coot stabbed him."

I instantly panicked and looked toward Zoro, "You got hurt!? Are you okay? How bad was it?"

He just shrugged and waved a hand nonchalantly, "It was nothing serious, I was just stabbed in the side and in the leg. So quit worrying about me and focus on getting better."

It seemed that Chopper was the next one to storm out of the infirmary in anger, but not before he said, "Nothing serious!?!? You had a lung get punctured! And if the knife in your leg was over just a little it would have hit an artery! So don't go waving off injuries like they are mosquitoes on your arm!"

The two of us sat in silence before Zoro huffed, "Well, seems like I'm going to make everyone mad at me today. It's not like I have had worse injuries before."

I was sitting cross legged but turned slightly toward him, "You probably had them really worried, and to just brush it off your shoulder like you did might make them think you didn't want to be healed in the first place like you want to die or something."

He just sat there for a moment, "Okay I guess when you put it that way."

He had gotten up after talking amd went to a cupboard and completly ignored my floundering for him to get back in bed, I could see him wobble a little as he walked up to my bed with a blanket he had grabbed from the cupboard, he wrapped he blanket around me and sat on my bed mirroring the way I was sitting.

The swordsman took a deep breath then looked me in the eyes as he said, "What about you, miss-I-have-a-destiny, I know you lied to Chopper about how you were feeling I can see you trying to hide the shivering. And why did those assholes keep saying you had to stay and what was this whole destiny thing about?"

I copied his deep breath and said, "Honestly, I have no idea. I was to annoyed and cold to listen when their leader tried to talk to me - and I don't like being fussed over because of something as simple as a cold."

Zoro had leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees as he rested his head on his hands, "One more question, why were you wearing differnet clothes than when we last saw you? why was that fat ass trying to drag you away and not one of the stronger ones I fought? Because the fight you gave him wouldn't have happened with someone else."

I smiled and just to annoy him, "You said _one more_ _question_ that was two."

The scarred man rolled his eyes as he smiled too, "Shut up and answer my questions."

I was giggling a little as I started to talk, "Okay - pushy - they were planning for me to marry the fat ass - he was the Chiefs son - and when they brougt me to the village they had me take a freezing bath and the three women that bathed me had taken my clothes before I could get them back on - even if they were soaked from when I fell down that hole."

That was when I remembered, my keys, they fell off at some point and I don't think we were still near that island. In my panicked blabbering I didn't hear Zoro trying to calm me down.

That was, I didn't pay attention to him until he grabbed the sides of my face with his hands - which were really warm - and made me look at him, his voice had softened when he realized my attention was back on him, "Quit spazzing out and listen to me. Luffy has your keys they were on the ground next to the hole and he refused to let them out of his reach till he could give them to you himself when you woke up."

My breathing was labored and as I tried to get it back into control I said, "That's good, my keys are safe - my _friends_ are safe - thank you."

I didn't realize we had started to just stare at eachother and how close he was till I saw that his eyes had darted down and back up - he had looked at my lips - licking them I closed the space between us before I could chicken out.

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

 _Damn, her lips were soft._

That was the only thought that came to head as soon as she kissed me. I didn't know that I had started to kiss back until we had to pull back for air.

We were resting our foreheads together and I was just about to lean forward for another kiss when the door was slammed open, we immediatly broke away from eachother when the over excited captain ran in, "Chopper told me that you were both awake!" he stopped when he reached the bed and his excited face turned serious.

I saw Lucy fidget in the corner of my eye but all Luffy did was pull us both into a hug saying, "I am happy that you two are okay. Please don't scare us like that again."

When he pulled away he had a small smile on his face as he reached for Lucy's keys hanging on his shorts and handed them to the celestial mage. She held them in her hand as tears started to gather and she launches herself from the cocoon of blankets and at the rubber captian for another hug murmuring 'thank you' repeatedly as she hugged him tight.

I heard her breath hitching and could tell that she was crying as Luffy patted and rubbed her back, "Any time Lucy, you are part of my family now and I don't like when they are hurting. But I think Chopper is on his way here to yell at me, he said to leave you two alone to rest, so I should go now."

He set the blond back on the bed and patted my shoulder before walking out.

Then we were sitting in akward silence. I wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

 _What do you say to the girl you kissed? She probably regrets it._

In my silent panic I didn't realize I was getting up and about to walk to my bed but her hand grabbing mine made me freeze. Looking at her face I saw that her cheeks were more red than before and she was looking at our connected hands, but I could also feel that she was shivering worse than earlier, "Please. Stay."

Sitting back down I felt at her forehead with my hand and noticed that her fever was spiking again, "I will but let me go get Chopper real quick."

She whined but that was the only kind of protest I got as I laid her back and put the blankets on her. I stood up and the world tilted but after a minute it stopped I walked to the door and found the reindeer storming closer with determination.

"Chopper, I think Lucy's fever spiked again. You should check on her." My words instantly made him forget his anger and he ran to his patient and did what ever it was that doctors do when they check on their patients and give them medicine.

Walking back I got on my own bed and laid down - I was asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

 **I hope I wrote this chapter longer than I normally do. I want to repeat that I am sorry for making you all wait for another update. I want to get another one up soon but I can't say when that will be because I can't exactly predict the future.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**So I did read over the last chapter and noticed _a lot_ of mistakes. So I am sorry if any of you noticed.** **Also for part of this chapter it goes back to the beginning of this story, just so no one is confused.**

 **Can I also put a reminder? I do not own anything. The characters, setting and inanimate objects all belong to the people who wrote One Piece and/or Fairy Tail.**

 ** _(Back on Earthland)_**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"LUCY!! LOOK OUT, GET DOWN!" I was running as fast as I could toward my two friends. I could tell that the two dark mages were casting a spell but I couldn't hear it over my other team mates yells.

Right when I got about ten feet away from Lucy and Wendy I was blinded by a light surrounding my two team mates but I kept running. I tripped when I passed the spot my friends were once standing and just stayed there, staring at the ground.

I could hear the rest of Team Natsu calling out Lucy and Wendy's names as well as swearing coming from Grey but didn't do anything.

 **Happy's P.O.V.**

Floating down to the ground behind Natsu I just stared at where the two dark mages once stood.

 _They dissapeared in a white light too._

Looking towards Natsu I walked closer as I called out his name, the others watched silently for a moment before Natsu suddenly punched a small crater in the ground as he screamed, "DAMNIT!!!!"

He stood and stormed off after he punched the ground again. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I watched my best friend storm away.

Turning to my other friends I saw different emotions on their faces.

I was a little surprised to see only shock on Carlas' face as she asked, mostly to herself, "What just happened? The dark mages dissappeared too. What did they do to Wendy and Lucy?"

 **\--Time skip to six days later--**

 **Happy's P.O.V.**

Sitting on the bar of the guild I held a fish in my hands as I looked out towards my guild mates. Every one has been on their toes for almost a week. After we got back to the guild and explained what happened every one went out to every library, bookstore and other guilds to find out what spell could make people dissapear in a bright light.

Half of the guild did research while the other half is traveling as much of Earthland as they can to find Lucy and Wendy. So far no one has taken more than an hour of break - except to sleep. Especially Natsu, Carla, Erza and Grey.

 _Poor Mira, she has been on her feet nonstop to make sure everyone is taking care of themselves, whether it's food, sleep or showers._

A few options have been found but all of them involved death to either the casters or victims sometimes both or they needed a sacrifice, but we all ruled out that the dark mages wouldn't be dumb enough to cast a spell that killed them as well and we didn't see anything that was killed for the spell.

I sighed and took a bite of my fish.

 _I hope you two are okay. Don't worry, we are doing our absolute best to find you - just hold on a little longer._

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Chopper released me from the infirmary just about a day ago, Zoro had been released a few hours after he had woken up for the second time. My fever has gone away but I still have a bit of a runny nose.

 _It has been two days and he has been avoiding me._

I haven't seen Zoro since he left the infirmary I tried looking for him but I would bet everything that he is hiding from me. I have been wanting to talk to him about what happened the other day. But with him hiding I can't do that.

 _He probably doesn't like me in that way._

So here I am - sitting in the library - curled up on a chair, staring at an open book in my lap without actually reading it. Robin was also in the library too.

She must have noticed the gloomy feeling I had because without looking from her book she asked, "Is something wrong Lucy? You have been staring at the same page of your book for quite a while."

I had a feeling that she knew what was on my mind but she was to polite to say anything without me talking first.

I sighed closing the book and sat up straighter, deciding to just spit it out, I said, "I kissed Zoro the other day and now he's avoiding me. I want to talk to him about it but I can never find him. I even looked in the crows nest a few times."

Robin finally looked up from her book when she said, "Maybe I can be of some help. Come with me, I have an idea."

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

I know that hiding is a cowardly thing to do but I, for some reason, couldn't stop myself from finding the closest place to hide when I see the celestial mage walking close. Even if I have to put up with the shit-cook yelling at me to get out of his kitchen.

Right now, I am taking a break of hiding, I had been in the crows nest for most of the day exercising and now I was just getting out of the shower.

Drying off I was blindly searched the counter where I had put my clean clothes, but nothing was there.

 _The fuck? I could have sworn that my clothes were there when I was about to shower._

Looking around the bathroom I also noticed something else.

 ** _MY SWORDS ARE MISSING TOO!!!!_**

One name instantly popped into my head.

"LLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING STUFF!!!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Here it is, Chapter 18. I didn't realize I would get this far. Thank you every body for the nice comments and encouragement to go keep writing.**

 **To answer a question that I found in the comments, I guess I roughly set Fairy Tail's time period around the Grand Magic games, but I actually think I have an idea for the future of this story so it is probably going to be before the games. I am not sure if I will go for it but I don't want to give out any spoilers so you might have to read to find out.**

 **And, even though I am still deciding this, I want to set the One Piece time roughly after their movie, One Piece Film: Z, and before their movie, One Piece Film: Gold. I am not sure, it might change but I am almost doubting it will, so be flexible with me, I am still a first time Fanfiction Writer after all.**

 **Also, quick question, who else has had a crazy month? My nerves are really on end right now, I have had way to much exciting things happen and it's only the beginning of December. Being a girl who has a boring life is really fustrating when way to many exciting things happen.**

 **Sorry, that was long, I really needed to get that out of my system, here is chapter 18.**

 **Zoro's P.O.V.**

 _That rubber-headed, dumbass, food-loving prankster, idiotic-dumb-stupid-idiot! He better give back my shit before I tie him up and drop him off this ship to be dragged along as we sail!_

My tolerance level is really low right now.

 _The nerve of that guy! Pretending he doesn't know where he hid my swords! He probably hid them somewhere and forgot._

 ** _~1 Hour Ago~_**

"Damn it Luffy!! Drop the act and tell me where you put them!!!"

I had him pinned to the wall with the neck line of his shirt held in my fists. He had been with Wendy, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Usopp - the dumb-cook was making them snacks as they played - in the aquarium bar, playing a card game, when I had stormed in and slammed the captain against the wall, the others were watching in shock as we yelled at eachother.

"I told you!!! I don't know!!! I never touched them!" He wasn't really trying to escape my hold on him as he was distracted yelling at me.

"Then who did!!!!!!" This is _really_ pissing me the fuck off.

"I don't know!! Go ask someone else, you're interrupting our game!" Dropping him in fustration I stormed out of the aquarium.

 ** _~Present Time~_**

So here I am, trying not to rip the ship apart as I looked for my swords - I had ran to my room and gotten dressed in different clothes than what I had brought to wear after I showered because, obviously, those had dissapeared too!

 _Everyone should know to not touch my swords by now - WAIT!_

I realised something. I haven't seen Lucy since I avoided her at breakfast and I didn't see her with the rest of the crew when they were playing their game nor find her any where on the ship when looking for my swords. There is just three places I haven't looked which were my room, Lucy's room and the crows nest.

Looking in mine and Lucy's rooms there was nothing in either of them. So I was climbing toward the crows nest when I heard thumping and muffled yelling coming from inside.

Opening the latch and looking inside I didn't see anything out of the ordinary besides the closet door rattling in its' shut state and clearer, but still muffled, yelling coming from inside it.

Walking closer I could tell that it was Lucy's voice coming from inside as I heard, "Damn it Robin! This is not what I had in mind when you said you would help! You let me out, right now, or I swear on Mavis's grave I will get pay back!!!!"

 _Who the hell is Mavis and why would she swear on their grave? And why would Robin lock her in a closet?!_

Opening the closet door I guess I was expecting for the blond to just be locked inside. Not tied up with the clothes I was planning on wearing with my bandana around her eyes and her feet heading for my stomach.

It's been a while since I have had the air knocked out of me by someone and I am starting to realize something; Lucy has really strong legs.

Which is how I ended up curled on my knees trying to catch my breath while Lucy was sitting in the closet, still tied up, trying to apologize.

After a minute I caught my breath and sat up straight. Reaching over I pulled my my bandana down the blondes face to around her neck. While also untying her I asked, "What the hell are you doing tied up with my clothes, in the closet of the crows nest."

"Well, you have been avoiding me for the past few days, and earlier in the library Robin had asked me what was wrong so I told her that I have been trying to talk to you. She said she could help me and next thing I know I am tied up in here." She was starting to ramble, "I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd steal your things and I know that your swords are very important to you. If I had known she was going to do that I wouldn't have said anything."

I had noticed that my swords were in the closet behind her as she was rattling on. At the moment I was to focused on hernto care about them, "Hey, hey! Calm down. It wasn't your fault, she shouldn't have tricked you like that, any one else would have had an easier idea to get it where you can talk to me. But knowing Robin, I should have known it was her, she's the only one brave enough to do something like this."

Lucy's face was still red from her embarrassment of kicking me, "W-well, y-y-yeah but, I-I shouldn't have said anything, you obviously don't want anything to do with me after you saved me for like the hundredth time - you are probably sick of doing that - and I should have respected that."

 _Wait! rewind for a second._

Holding my hands up to stop her I said, "Hold on a second. What gave you the idea that I was sick of saving you? I would save you a hundred more times if I have too. I am far from sick of having you around, it's been really fun having you on this ship and if it wasn't for trying to find a way to get you home I would want you to stay with me."

 _Wait! Did I say me?_

Let me say this, I am a man who normally doesn't get flustered, but this woman is going to be the death of me at this rate.

"No wait! Not stay with me - with the crew, stay with the crew, they will be sad when you - and Wendy - have to leave. It's not like I won't be when you leave - because I will, be sad I mean - stupid! No - wait - I don't mean you are stupid - you are really smart I am talking about me. I should just stop talking." This is not going well, I feel like such a blubbering idiot, I can't even say a full sentence without messing up.

I didn't notice that I had stood up and backed away ~while I was digging myself into a metaphorical hole. Looking down at my hands I was silently insulting myself so I didn't notice her giggling quietly as she stood up and walked closer until she had lifted my face to look at her.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I didn't think I would see Zoro any more flustered than than times we have ran into eachother in the bathroom.

 _I think this is a personal record and I haven't even said or done anything!_

Giggling as I grabbed his face to look at me I started talking before he could fluster himself even more, "You don't have to stop talking, you just needed to calm down. You didn't have to get yourself so tongue-tied. And you are anything but stupid!"

He had calmed down as I was talking, but when I was done he huffed, "It's your fault I get so tongue-tied."

I dropped my hands from his face to cross my arms, "Now, hold on, my fault? How is that my fault?!"

"Because - because - because - you just do alright!" I take back what I said about him not being stupid.

"That doesn't answer my question! How is it my fault that you get tongue tied?! You are the one who changed their mind after saying something!"

"I wouldn't have to change what I said and get so tongue-tied if you didn't look like that!" I don't understand what he is saying.

"Look at you like what!? Are you trying to change the subject!? Why would I make you so tongue-tied!?!? Why don't you just say what you really want to say instead of just putting the blame on me for something I didn't do!!"

His next words had me confused, "Because you did do it! You look at me with those inquisitive brown eyes that make my brain freeze in its' tracks!!! And I can't say what I want to because it will hurt if I do!!!"

He was breathing heavily when I asked, "Why will it hurt!? Why don't you just say it then!? Come on! Say it! Get it off your chest now while I'm still listening!"

"It will hurt no matter when I say it or if I don't at all because you will eventually have to leave - taking my heart with you as you go!"

I am probably being over dramatic when I say my heart stopped and started again only to start again with a vengence, but I need for him to elaborate on what he just said, "What - What do you mean when you say I'll be taking your heart with me when I go?"

His wasn't yelling anymore but his answer felt world shattering, "Because what I am feeling has made it where my chest constricts, make it hard to breath when I think about you leaving. What I am feeling makes it hard to think when you look at me with your beautiful and always-wanting-more brown eyes. What I'm feeling is that I am not enough for you, that you need someone with more money who can get you anything you want in the world - not a person who has more money out for his head than he has in his pockets, and that you deserve someone who can match your beauty - not someone who has green hair and is as scarred and battle-worn as I am."

I hadn't noticed that he had walked closer during his speech nor that I had my hands resting on his chest, clutching tightly onto his shirt as if I was afraid he will go. I also didn't notice that he was leaning down so that our foreheads were so close they were almost touching as his hands wrapped around my waist.

All I was paying attention to was his one good eye staring into mine and all the words that were still coming out of his mouth, "I guess what I mean when I say that you will take my heart with you when you have to go is that, I love you."

The only reply I could think of him was pulling him closer and kissing him.

Which is what I did and it was better than our first one in the infirmary.

Mainly because we kissed till we were both breathless and tried to kiss some more but were stopped by whistling and cheering coming from the main deck and seeing a video-recorder snail at the entrance of the crows nest pointed right at us.

 **Chapter 18 is down and out! I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**I hope everyone had an amazing and safe Christmas.**

 **Sorry for making you all wait, it has been a while since I have seen certain episodes and movies of the anime I am using in this story so I had to ... go back through what happens during those times.**

 **Here is Chapter 19 for you all**! **Thank you for following along for my first story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter and the next ones will have spoilers. So if you haven't seen any of the one piece movies from One Piece Film:Z to the recent One Film:Gold (or whatever its called) and the episodes surrounding them let me just say, I am sorry** , **but I found a path I wanted to go with this story.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Zoro was the one to freak out after we were caught kissing. He had went to the main deck and had chased down and punched, hit or attempted to slice most of the men of the crew by the time I reached the deck.

I was talking to Wendy, Robin and Nami when he came over and started reprimanding them about spying on us. Rather then the violence he showed with the others he was just growling at the three girls I was with. He turned his attention to Robin for a moment to say, "You can't just just go around and take others stuff. And Lucy was probably stuck in that closet for a while before I found her."

"I am sorry for that, I wasn't expecting for you to take so long in finding your swords, I was about to release her a few minutes ago, that is how we caught you two." She was smiling a little as she said that so I couldn't tell if she was lying about releasing me or not.

It wasn't until a few minutes after the crew lost interest - as well as Sanji and Brook stop crying about why they didn't get any kisses - and went back to their game that Zoro turned to me saying, "What I said up in the crows nest was true."

Walking up to him, I grabbef his hands in mine and looked to his face, "I know, and I return your feelings. But I feel as if whether or not we acted on our feelings we will still feel the heartbreak when it is time to go. I will miss this crew because you all have become really good friends to me - almost like another family."

He released my hands from his but then his arms went around my waist for a hug, "What if we don't fear the amount of time we have but enjoy it. When it comes to...that...we will say our goodbyes and look back at this and remember the happiness we had instead of remembering fear or sadness."

Smiling slightly I hugged him back, "That sounds good..."

 _I can only hope it will be like that._

 **~ Time Skip ~**

Over the next week and a half at sea it would seem that the crew has made it their goal to catch us every time we kiss. Some of them found it hilarious the first time when Zoro flipped out so they wanted to keep seeing Zoro like that some more, by some I mean Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky, I also think Robin is in on it too but can't find enough evidence that she is.

Sanji and Brook just do it out of jealousy.

Nami has been saying that we will be reaching another island soon. I had Virgo bring a few more clothes for me and Wendy so we were still looking a little extravagant but not as outgoing as Franky is, with the pink puffs on his shoulders. The crew was celebrating something, apparently today is a holiday but I don't know what, Franky and Brook have made their hair bright pink though.

 _All I understood from Luffy's excited talking was that it had to do with cherry blossom._

 _Also, that idiot had teamed up with Franky and Brook and those three tried to convince Wendy to color her hair from those beautiful blue locks to pink!! Of all colors!! Lucky enough I intervened, that sweet, innocent girl is NOT going to be suckered into something that stupid by those dimwits!!_

All-in-all, today was a really good day of relaxing, celebrating and just sailing peacefully.

Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Franky were dancing around on the main deck, Zoro was just watching them dance while drinking. Robin and Wendy were watering plants - I don't know what Usopp is doing, those plants should be dead by that smell. I was relaxing back in a chair next to Nami, reading a book, Sanji had brought us drinks when it suddenly started to rain volcanic ash, after it stopped we started heading in the direction the ash came from.

Heading in the direction of the ash we found a beaten up man, unconscious, floating on a broken piece wood...

 **It's short, I know, but I plan to do the next chapter soon.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Little authors note before this chapter starts: Lucy is 18 and Wendy is 13, I don't exactly know how old they are so this is just an estimate. Also, I am one of those Fairy Tail fans who see Lucy as someone who doesn't always rely on her keys or whip. She is a strong bitch by herself in my opinion.**

 **Okay, continue on.**

Lucy's P.O.V.

When Luffy, Sanji and Usopp pulled the guy up to the ship we got to see just how injured he was, he was cover in cuts and bruises. Wendy and Chopper were fully set on healing him.

We were also able to get a better look at the weird metal contraption on his arm, it looked almost like a barrel to a gun, but it was bigger than Wendy and the end of it had three claw-like things on it.

Some of us worked together to get him up to the infirmary. Wendy and Chopper kicked everyone out, but Luffy, he wasn't going to leave a complete stranger alone with the two smallest crew members. Which left the rest of the crew in the kitchen, Nami was starting to feel cramped so she left along with Robin and Franky.

I was sitting at the table next to Zoro, the other ones who were still in the kitchen were either sitting at the table too or pacing around.

It was all calm, I could hear Luffy and the man talking from the infirmary so I could say that he woke up, but suddenly Luffy was flying through the wall into the kitchen while Wendy and Chopper were yelling in surprise.

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro had started fighting the man when I heard noises coming from outside. I didn't notice that the other crew members had ran out, I was just watching the fight. But hearing screams that I knew were from Wendy and Usopp made me snap out of it and run out side.

Being outside was just as bad as in the kitchen.

Almost all of my crew was tied up in vines, Nami and Chopper were shrunken and Robin was trying to fight two people alone, I also notice that Robins' shirt was bigger on her now than it was this morning.

Robin had a clown like guy distracted so I went after the girl in the cloke. She wa reaching towards Wendy with a hand, so forgetting that I had my whip and keys right at my belt I charged for the stranger.

"Get your hands away from her!!!" I tackled her to the ground and started punching at her.

I didn't hear my friends screaming for me to get away from her until she had grabbed my fist that was heading at her face for another punch and suddenly I felt a little dizzy, then everything went black.

I came to a few minutes later with Nami knealing beside me shaking me awake, Loke is here too. I was also surrounded by my clothes - as well as everything looked bigger than before. I was even smelling smoke and looked up to see that the whole part of where the kitchen and infirmary used to be was up in flames and the man was holding Luffy in his metal claw.

The next few hours was a whirlwind of canons hitting the ship and everyone panicking, then Franky blasting us away from the cannons coming in our direction. As well as finding an island to recuperate and fix the Sunny at.

Finding out that I got turned into a eight year old was definitely not on my 'Day of Relaxation Plans'.

 _I'm two years older then Asuka!? I don't want to be two years older than her! I want to be my NORMAL AGE!!!!_

Nami, Chopper, Robin, Brook and I were all turned ten years younger, and from what they told me, if I get touched by that girl again I won't be alive anymore. I am also greatful that I stopped her when I did, I don't Wendy would want to be turned into a three year old.

 _I don't understand why Brook is complaining, he isn't two time smaller than his normal tall size, he can probably be touched by her again and still look the same._

Nami and I had borrowed some clothes from the old man and his family who lived at the island.

Franky offered to stay behind so that we can go after the guy - who introduced himself as Z - that attacked us.

Today is also when I found out what a Sea Train is, which is really cool because it's just tracks made to float in the water and then a train goes over the floating tracks. I was glad that Natsu wasn't here for that part or any time really, he would be wallowing in his own vomit this whole time.

 _I miss them but right now I am on my own adventure_ _on trying to get home._

The place the Sea Train took us to is an island I would love to live on. It was a vacation island, the whole place ran on travelers coming to relax in the hot springs that are all over, seeing as the island itself is a sleeping volcano. But because we were only there to find Z I didn't have time to relax in any hot spring, except for Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Luffy because we had to all lay low and those four would instantly be recognised.

 _Those l_ _ucky_ _assholes!_

While those four were hiding, the rest of us went undercover to get information. Nami and I were little waitresses in a pub - full of drunk marines all the time who were willing to say anything with the right amount of liquor - Robin was a belly dancer at the same place with Usopp as her 'manager'. We didn't want Chopper or Wendy to be around any of the roudy customers there so they set up a little shoeshine stand right across the street.

The info search didn't get us far, Nami went a little more deeper and acting like a curious, rumour-filled, little kid asked some of the drunk marines about Z. We got caught and had to make a run for it but got some of the info we needed.

The marines that were in the pub took chase after us, we managed to get to the others after a few minutes of running. Luffy use a haki to take all but one out, and he asked that guy where Z is.

Z was only on the other side of the island and he was setting up some extremely powerful bombs that could decimate this whole island.

Upon being told, Luffy instantly took off in that direction with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp on his heels.

The rest of us headed for the Sea Train. Getting there, we froze, a loud boomkng sound went off and the ground started to quake, looking up, the top of the volcano had blown out. Lava and flaming boulders was flying down to the village and its' people.

We had the conductor wait for our friends while the villagers all packed onto the train. When the conductor was just about to leave whether or not our friends got there the four we were waiting for finally showed. But Luffy was on Ussops back, his most treasured hat was missing and he is bleeding pretty heavily from his shoulder.

Looking out the window and back towards the island one could see the massive explosion that fell on all of the island.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**See what I mean with spoilers.** **I'm sorry to any one who haven't gotten very far in One Piece, but I am going to have to say that the rest of this story is probably going to have spoilers. Maybe...**

 **Reminder: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail! Every character and inanimate object belong to the people who rightfully own them.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Getting back to the island, where we had docked the Sunny at, on a cramped train wasn't on my days agenda either. Chopper and Wendy had given Luffy some medical attention becuase he was shot in the shoulder with a bullet made of sea stone and Z had taken his hat.

Wendy and Chopper, with their gentle hearts, went up and down the train treating any injuries caused in the panic to get to the train or from any of the rocks that were raining down after the explosion.

The captain had been eager to go back but we had to show him that the island was covered in fire and lava, so he gave up for the moment.

We have been waiting for Franky to finish fixing the Sunny since we got back yesterday.

Today was raining though so our spirits were kimd of at a low. Luffy was sitting on a brick railing facing the water when we had approached him. Nami was with him as well as a really tall guy with sunglasses. But Nami was looking towards with fear.

Zoro had crouched down next me - with my eight year old height and all that - and told me who the man was.

His name was Aokiji. He was part of the marines and he was really strong. Zoro said that they have fought against him a few times and have lost all of those times. He was telling us of Z's plans and where he was going now.

After Aokiji had told us what Z was doing, it had stopped raining. I could also feel the tension coming of my friends, they were just as eager as I was to stop Z.

Walking back to the Sunny, we found that Franky had finished fixing it.

Aokiji had followed us to the ship as well. He gave us something that reminded me of Nami's Log Pose, but it didn't look like it could go on a wrist and it also didn't have three arrows just one. This time it was Chopper who told me as well as Wendy what it was, it was called an Eternal Pose and it pointed to only one island no matter where you went with it.

Franky also had an idea before we go after Z.

The old man that lived on the island had collected lost items from pirates who have also been there from being beat by Z. He was letting us use any of the things there. Frankys' idea was to use them and it would be like having their spirits there to get revenge on Z themselves.

Getting dressed in the armor and strapping ourselves up with the weapons left behind, we all headed to Sunny. But Luffy had to strap a big drum of meat to his back first - 'in case he got hungry later'.

We were stopped part-way up the plank by the boy who lived with the old man. He had said that wanted to be a hero and if he should be a pirate or join the marines to do so.

Luffy didn't answer his question, he just said, "Pirates are not heroes."

Sanji clicked it together for everyone when he said, "They are the same to you."

Luffy didn't move when we started to board the Sunny, but I heard his response as I stepped a foot onto the grassy deck, "The best is to do what you like."

It did not take long to get to the island that Z was on. And even without the Eternal Pose, it probably wouldn't have been hard to find either, seeing as the whole island was surrounded by marine ships and neo-marine ships shooting canons at eachother and the island itself was alive with people fighting and bombs going off all over.

Of course we were slowed down because we had get through all the ships who started to take aim at us as well and once on the island we had to fight our way through all the soldiers.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy almost instantly dissapeared in the crowd of fighters but I knew that they had their eyes set on certain members of the neo-marines - by certain people I mean Z, the weird plant-clown-man and the WOMAN IN THE STUPID CLOAK WHO TURNED ME INTO A FREAKING EIGHT YEAR OLD!!!!

I had called out Aquarius when we had been fighting through the ships and had her tsunami-away some of them. Right now while fighting the soldiers on land I have been switching between Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, and Scorpio as I use a bat I found to take out people's knees then knock them out with a hit to the head and attempt to use my whip - which is heavier with my small body.

Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius and Aries are here with their own magic, and I have a feeling Aquarius is also out on her own attacking ships, I haven't seen her but I can see the ships mysteriously go missing out of the corner of my eye and I am not going to say anything about it later either.

I could see my other crew mates as well as Wendy fighting every now and then but lose them after a minute.

I got distracted for a moment which gave the marines and neo-marines just enough time to surround me. I could also feel my magic getting low at a fast rate, so I am assuming that it is cause I am eight, so I don't think I can risk calling out another spirit and I am to far away from any ome to call for back up.

I was trying to think of a way to escape when someone snuck up behind me and pick me up by the back of my shirt, and I could here the teasing sneer in his voice as he spoke, "Ya know, squirt, it is dangerous out here. You should go run along and find your mommy while you still have your legs. Oooohh, maybe your mommy is that really hot dark haired woman I saw earlier, now she is one -"

All the others were chuckling at his words and at seeing me struggle to get out of his hold. But his words cut off, I started to feel my body growing, I could also see the shock growing on everyones faces as well.

Best of all, I could feel my magic growing with my larger size.

The man who had a hold of me had dropped me in his shock but I was beyond mad right now, "How 'bout you finish that sentence? Come on. You've got bark but can you show me your bite?"

The sleeze was to shocked to even breath. But I heard someone running up from behind yelling, "You want bite!? I can show you bite!!!!"

Before anyone could blink I had turned, grabbing my whip and I swung it towards the man running at me. It wrapped around him and using the same momemtum from my turn, I swept him off his feet and toward part of the crowd around me. He hit them and knocked them all down and unconscious.

The action brought the sleeze out of his shock and he went to point his gun toward me, but the ground underneath him literally opened up and he fell down it. I heard him scream then he suddenly went silent.

Virgo popped out of the hole and went to stand at my back, "It is good to see you back to normal, Princess. Is it time for punishment?"

I don't think I have ever been happier to hear her say that word, "That it is Virgo, these men need a lesson on how to better treat a woman."

Even though Virgo doesn't show emotion, there are moments where K can tell what she's feeling, right now I can feel her excitement, "So how about we give it to them, Princess."

Grinning, I got my whip ready, "Couldn't agree with you more."

Taking out these guys was way easier with my eighteen year old body - they barely but up a fight.

Seeing that my friends had beaten everybody we all gathered but I saw that Franky was missing as well as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

We were all taking a breather when the ground started to rumble. Looking up I saw these huge robots heading our way.

When asking what those things were Brook explained, "They are Pacifista's they are like cyborgs, like Franky, but these ones are controlled physically and mentally by the marines. They are strong and for most they are hard to destroy."

The cyborgs started to head toward us but were stopped by a blast coming from behind us, completly destroying one of them. Turning I saw a Franky somewhat-look-a-like standing as tall as the Pacifista's, an opening dropped and the real Franky jumped out yelling, "SSSSSSUUUPPEEEEERRRR!!!"

Franky used his robot to beat all the Pacifista's, it was really cool to watch, because the cyborgs didn't seem to stand a chance against Franky's robot.

We all made a run for where Luffy was fighting Z once Franky was done, and met up with Sanji and Zoro along the way.

 _I am not gonna lie. I did jump onto Zoro for a hug just because I wasn't able to when I was like three feet tall._

 _I did steal a kiss as well._

We ended up watching Luffy fight Z from the top of a hill near the battle. Toward the end I could see that theh both were wearing out until they just stopped all together. I felt the relief wash over myself and all my friends, Zoro heaved a sigh too. I could see that Luffy and Z were talking to each other as well but couldn't hear anything.

We all ran dowm to join our captain, Chopper and Usopp tackled him in a hug. Z just stood there as we rejoiced.

The celebrating was cut off when a strong voice called to us. Looking over I could see that there was more marines and there was also some bigger looking me leading them.

Zoro walkes closer to me and pulled me closer to him explaining, "The ones in the front are Admirals, they are pretty high up in ranking as well as strength."

Z stood his ground and challenged them, I could tell that he was doing it to distract them from us but we didn't run yet. As Z was walking toward them the girl in the cloak from earlier tried to go after to give Z back up but a giant, thick wall of ice cut her and us off from interrupting. I was instantly thinking of Gray upon seeing the wall, I don't think any one else noticed but I noticed Aokiji standing at the top of the hill from where the ice came from.

Seeing the girl running up to the ice and pounding against it in tears as she shouted 'master' made me think of what I would have done if it was Master Makarov on the other side risking his life to save us just like Z was.

Sailing away from the island made me feel all kinds of emotions. I was missing my home but I found a place here.

 _It is going to hurt when it is time to go._


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Sorry for making you all wait for so long, I have been so busy these past few days.**

 **Here is chapter 22, I am thinking of moving things a long a little faster now, not sure if I will.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

A little over two weeks after the whole Z-Fiasco every thing was calm. Not like the whole 'we are bored and can't think of anything to do' calm - Luffy is hyper enough to make sure that never happens - but the 'something's coming' kind of calm.

We haven't really run into any enemies besides the occasional marine ship or two that thought they are strong enough to capture us - they were all easily knocked out in less than an hour and we sailed on our merry way after.

Even with Luffy being hyper all the time, I could feel him and the other crew members getting a little jittery as time went on.

Before I forget, two days after we had left Z to fight the marines, a newspaper was given out. It talked about Z being dead and what his plans were, but didn't mention the bombs he had stolen. The biggest surprised was at the end of the papers

There was a stack of recently made or updated wanted posters and Wendy and I were on those papers. The pictures they used of the two of us must have been from the fight with the marines and neo-marines, I could tell because the shirt I had on in my picture was just about to show everything I normally keep covered.

What surprised some of the crew members was the amount I had gotten.

 _One Hundred Million Beli. Why was it so high? And How did they know my last name? Summoner Heartfilia?_

Nami suddenly shrieked, "How did you get such a high amount for your first poster!?"

Zoro was standing a little behind me and I could feel his happiness and he whistled lowly, "Damn. It could be so high because they saw that she could 'summon' people to her during a fight."

Wendy's bounty wasn't as high as mine, even though she still got a pretty high bounty, the others said it's not uncommon for someone to get that high of one, her bounty was eighty two million.

Brook also put in his two cents in an oddly calm voice, "Maybe because they saw her with us and what her abilities are, they see her as a potential threat and they might guess that Lucy is a devil fruit user but have never heard of a devil fruit that can summon a person with their own kind of powers too."

After the excitement died down Sanji suggested lunch and we all put the new bounties to the back of our minds.

I also forgot about the World Government some how knowing my last name.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

Right now, the whole crew was out on the grassy deck of the Sunny. Four days after we discovered the bounties I had asked Zoro and Luffy how they did that Haki-thing and they said they could see if I can obtain at least one of them or have the potential to actually be able to use one. They also offered the training to Wendy too.

Which is why we are all out on the deck today.

Sanji had brought out a full table of snacks and after hitting and lecturing Luffy to slow down and save some for the other crew members the food was, surprisingly, just about a quarter gone.

I could feel the others holding in laughs as they sat in chairs or on the grass and watched Wendy and I try to spar against Luffy. He was trying to show us the use of observation haki during a fight and the only way he can do that is if the two of us were to try to land as many hits on him as possible - and so far we haven't even touched him and it's pissing me off - as he talked about it.

Speaking of him talking about it, I completely forgot and only listened to the last bit he was saying, "... So I guess Observational Haki is just about sensing what move the enemy is going to do before they actually do it or picking up the presence of anyone from a certain amount of distance like across an island or in a building. Whichever is easier for you to do."

Hearing the last few sentences from him, I remembered someone doing something like that back in my homeworld, "Like Cobra..."

I saw Wendy's eyes light up with familiarity as the others tilted their heads in question. Zoro was them one to ask first, "Cobra? Is that a person or are you actually mentioning a snake?"

Turning to him and the others, I answered, "A person. He is also a dragon slayer like Wendy, his dragon slayer ability is poisons, but his dragon-like quality is snakes. It's a little different, but he could hear your thoughts and during fights, he would utilize that to his advantage to know what move you will make."

Robin got a glint in her eye as she started saying, "That would be one confusing fight if he was to go up against Luffy."

My imagination started to think of what that would be like when Wendy stared to giggle, "Actually, it wouldn't be that interesting, when Natsu fought him, he told me that he stopped thinking and that was what threw Cobra off. As well as roaring really loud, enough to almost burst Cobra's eardrums. So I think Luffy can manage that."

"Ouch, I remember that. I still don't understand how he just 'stopped thinking'. And I wouldn't be surprised if Luffy could do that." I shook my head as I folded my arms.

Said captian was just spacing off, picking his nose, but looked toward us in confusion when he heard his name, "What?"

Zoro stood up and clapped his hands, "Okay, breaks over, why don't we move on to Armament Haki. I can show this one."

Zoro then went into a room by the bottom of the stairs - which I learned was kind of like a storage - when he came back out he was carrying two small swords. As he handing one to me and the other to Wendy he started talking, "I will do what Luffy did and show you as I explain. Now, I want you two to swing those swords at me as hard as you can."

Wendy and me were at a loss, I was looking at him as if he had two heads when Wendy nervously questioned, "B-b-but, Z-Zoro, these are real swords, I-I-I don't want to hurt you."

He smirked, "Don't worry, you are not going to hurt me. Just trust me and swing."

He started to get impatient when he saw that we were still hesitant.

Out of no where, a small kitchen knife sailed over Wendy's head making a coarse for Zoro. All in a few seconds I saw Zoro's arm turn black, he raised his arm and caught the knife - by its blade with a blackened hand.

Turning to where the knife came from I saw everyone else looking toward Sanji, he had some kind of fruit in one hand and his other hand looked like it was holding an invisible knife ready to cut the fruit, but instead of a smirk on his face he had a look of shock.

Chopper, Franky, Brook and Luffy started to hound on him about almost hurting Zoro, but he changed his shock so he, instead, looked calm. "That wasn't me, of course I was holding the knife but I most certainly didn't throw it. One minute it was in my hand the next it was sailing toward Zoro."

"I did it." We all looked toward the voice to see Robin with a small smile on her face, "They weren't going to, so I made an arm on Sanji and threw the knife in his hand toward Zoro to show them that they won't hurt him. So now their hesitations are lessened."

 _Of course he wasn't going to put the blame on Robin and he wasn't going to take the blame for himself._

I heard Zoro mumbling as he walked passed me to hand the knife back to Sanji, I didn't hear most of it, although I did hear him mumble something along the lines of, "Damn Witch..."

After we tried to hit Zoro with the swords a few time he explaimed to us what Armament Haki is, "It is basically just hardening a body part. It turns that body part black but it does protect you from almost having an arm or leg sliced off. You can also use it to harden objects you hold, I use it to harden my swords and prevent them from breaking."

As he said the last few words he pulled out his own swords and showed us what he was explaining.

We did some sword on sword sparring after that. And took a break for the day.

At dinner I remebered that they had said there was another Haki and questioned the crew about that. Sanji was the one to answer, "Conquerers Haki. It is kind of like using your strength of will to overpower an enemy. You can put someone unconscious with it or control beasts and animals by giving off a more superior aura than them."

Luffy stopped the cooks next words as he had food stuffed in his cheeks, "Some call it 'The King's Will' or something like that. It is almost rare to find someone who can use it because only a few out of millions can use it. We are in the New World so it's not as rare here than other places in the world."

I was interested in this Conquerers Haki, "So how does one know that they can use this rare haki?"

Everyone just shrugged. Luffy reached out and took some of Brooks food as he started talking some more, ignoring the skeletons shrieks, "No clue, Rayleigh knew I could use it before I even knew what it was, maybe it's because of how old he was and how much experience he had. So you might have to meet a really old guy who uses it to find out."

My food was forgotten as I leaned forward with my arms crossed on the table, "You can use Conquerers Haki?"

The captain let out a belch before answering, "Yep! I can actually use all three of the Haki's."

"Wait, you can use more than one? That's cool. So anyone can use all of those three instead of one?" I am finding this very interesting.

Zoro spoke up next, his plate was empty but he had a big mug of saki in his hand, "Yeah you can either use all three or just use two since Conquerers Haki is harder to learn. I can use Armament and Observational Haki."

About two hours after dinner everyone had gone their own ways either getting ready for bed or just relaxing on deck.

I myself was about to take a bath when I heard Usopp yelling out over the ship. I didn't hear what he said at first but after opening the bathroom door to listen I heard him repeat what he was saying after hearing Nami ask him to say it again "I see an island!!! We're still far away and can be there by midnight or early morning!!"

 **See ya in Chapter 23!!!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**REMINDER!!!! I do not own anything in this story! Not the characters or the inanimate objects! I do think I can say is the only part I do have owner ship of is probably just how this story is playing out and the mysterious two in red cloaks - besides the whole _One Piece Movie Z!_ part - that belongs to the One Piece Owners**

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

 _I HAVE A BOUNTIE!!! I am a wanted person! Wow!!! I am a good hero back home and a wanted criminal here!_

I have had these thoughts running through my head since finding out about it a little less then two weeks ago. The poster with my picture on it was folded up in my pocket and it has felt like a boulder sitting there. I have been wanting to grab it and unfold it just to look at it and put it back.

At the same time I wanted to hide it and make sure no one sees it but I also wanted to unfold it and run around yelling at everyone that the girl - the feirce looking blue-haired girl in too big white, red and silver armor sending marines and neo-marines into the air with a sky dragon roar - in the picture is me as I shoved the picture in their faces.

 _What will Grandeeney think? Will she be proud or angry that I became a criminal? A pirate to add on to it!!_

"WENDY!?" Lucy's voice startled me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay? You've been all twitchy and spaced out since yesterday, are feeling a little sick? I can take you back to the ship to lie down if you need to."

She was feeling my head with her hand as she was talking, I could also see Nami was worried too, Robin looked at my curiously and if I'm right just a tad worried as well.

I backed up a little from her hand, "N-n-o, sorry, I am fine. I have just been thinking about something. Lets keep shopping."

"What's got your attention off focused, Wendy?" Nami had put her hand on my arm to move my attention to her.

I just wanted to shrug but knew that if I did they would be even more worried, "I don't think it is a good idea to talk about it in a crowded street. Can we keep shopping and then talk about it on the Sunny?"

I could tell that Lucy got more concerned after I said that, "Um, yeah, yeah we can - but don't think that you can avoid it later like you are right now. Here, let me carry some of your bags."

I couldn't say anything as she took some the bags from my arms and when I tried she gave me a stern look that made me pause.

Maybe I should rewind a little. We had gotten to this island late last night, we all decided that we should sleep then in the morning we can go off and explore. So now it was about an hour after lunch and we - Lucy, Nami, Robin and I - have been shopping for just about four hours. We left right after Sanji had made breakfast - which he makes really good pancakes, better than Mirajane's pancakes!

 _Sorry Mira!!!!_

Brook was keeping watch of the Sunny, he had said something about writing some more music. All the other crew members split away as soon as we got off the dock. Nami had yelled at everyone to stay low and not cause a scene before we even got off the ship.

Right now we are just kind of leisurely strolling through the shops this island has. We continued to do that for another hour before Robin suggested that Sanji is probably starting dinner and that we should start heading back.

The four of us didn't notice the figures watching us as they hid in between the buildings and on the roofs nor the ones blending into the crowd around us. Boarding the Sunny I saw that everyone else had also made it back and were just about to eat whatever it was that Sanji made, but the cook had held them all back till we sat down.

The food was almost gone when Luffy, Zoro and Sanji froze. We were about to question them when the three suddenly got up and ran to the door and we all followed.

Out side there were a bunch of people standing on the deck and I also saw some more people on the dock we had tied Sunny to. What shocked me the most was the two standing behind them near the head of the Sunny.

The two in red cloaks!

Lucy had the same thoughts as I did, the only way I knew was what we said at the same time, "IT'S YOU!!"

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"IT'S YOU!!" How did they find us? Why did they find us? Wouldn't they try to hide from us, not find us - they were the ones who sent us here.

I didn't get the chance to say anything before the pirates we were with started attacking the intruders - who also wore robes except instead of red the others wore black.

I followed the Strawhats and ran straight for the two in red. But stopped when I saw Luffy punch one of the black-cloaked men, they had dissipated into nothing, I also saw the same thing happen when Zoro sliced at one and Sanji kicked another in the head.

I heard Usopp, Chopper and Brook scream something about ghosts when I saw a waver come from the crowd of black, then it clicked.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING THEM!" I paused to catch my breath, so did the others, "The ones in the black cloaks are just allusions, they won't hurt us! The only ones that aren't fake are the two in red! Those two have magic where they can control what you see."

That got different reactions from the crew member, but the biggest was Zoro, Luffy and Sanji's grunts of, "Bastards!"

"Oooooooh, Little Lucy Heartfilia, still soooooo smart." The man's voice cooed sinisterly, "It's soooo annoyyyyying..."

The black figures all dissapeared and I could hear some of the crew silently sigh in relief.

I crossed my arms, but Nami cut in before I could snark something back, "We've been looking for you, you made this ten times easier. Why don't we cut to the chase, we beat you up and restrain you then you tell us why and how you found us. Then send our friends back to their home world."

For the first time, the girl in red was the one to speak, and her voice was just as annoying as her partners - but more hissing, "You think wweeeee sent them herrrrrre? Then whhhhyyyyyyy would we send ourseeeelllvvvvves to this stupid woooooorld too. We want the blondddde one to send us back, sinccccce she sssssssent us here in the first place."

"What?" What do they mean? I didn't do this, even if I did I don't know any spells to, "No. That spell you used, right before the bright light. You were the ones who did this, you should be the ones to send us back."

The guy started to hiss what I could have guessed was a laugh, "Guesss, I was wrong. Little Heartfilia girl isn't smartttt. That spelllll was supposed to send you two into an eternal sleep full of your worse nightmares - everything you feeeeeaaaaaar - until, eventually, it becomes toooo much and you diiiieeeee of heart and brain failure frooom so much stressssss."

I was even more confused, but as I got lost in thought the crew got mad because of the mans words, every one charged but Wendy and I. If they did cast that spell at us why didn't it work? Did we dissapear before it even hit us? If so, then who did the spell hit if we didn't get hit.

 _Natsu! Happy! Gray! Erza! Carla! They were running up to us when the spell was being cast! Did they get hit with it instead?! Oh Mavis, I hope they are okay!!!!_

I didn't notice that the crew had easily overwhelmed the two in red by strength and number, so they had them unconcious and tied up before I could even register that they moved.

The two mages didn't wake up for another hour, so we finished breakfast and played some card games to pass the time. I was kinda shaken from what the man had said and what my thoughts were leading to.

 _What if my teammates are currently bedridden, stuck in nightmare after nightmare or worse DEAD - I've been in this world for so long it seems like a high possibility - and all I am doing right now is playing a silly card game!_

We had taken the hoods off the two and found that they looked identical - twins - but they were also old, maybe about in their late forties or early fifties, both of their hair were completely grey. No wonder they didn't put up much of a fight.

The man was the first to wake. It also seemed that most of the crew were still holding a grudge, seeing that as soon as we realized he woke up he got a punch to the face from Zoro, the swordsman also grabbed his sword, Shusui - I think that's what he calls it - right after and held it to the mans throat.

"We want answers. No teasing, no threats, no magic." Zoro was growling, I don't think I've seen him so mad, "If you do any it's not only me who you will have to deal with you have ten other people who will gladly shut you up if you so much as do anything we don't like. Speak wisely."

The old man was sweating profusely as he gulped, "O-o-o-k-kay. What do you want to ask?"

It also seems that he lost that stupid hissing accent.

The whole crew turned to me since they knew I could ask more helpful questions, "Is what you said true? You didn't send us here?"

He nodded desperately, "Y-Yes. We thought you sent us here so we have been looking for you to make you send us back."

I had walked up to stand next to Zoro, he still had his sword pointed to the mans throat but it was moved back a few inches, "What about that spell you cast, the nightmare one, if it didn't hit me or the girl with me do you know if someone else got in its path?"

The lady was the one to answer, I hadn't noticed that she woke up, "No. The spell only hits the intended target, it doesn't effect any one who was not the intended. The spell still hit you two, I am sure of that, what has me confused is why you two aren't sleeping or dead by now, we have cast that spell so many times it would be impossible to mess up."

I heaved a big sigh and leaned into Zoro's side.

He must have sensed something about that explanation had me relieved but didn't know what it was, so I explained, "I almost thought that spell would have hit my friends back home. I'd be devastated if I went back and found them in a coma or dead."

The whole crew was confused but Nami spoke what was in everyones mind, "That doesn't make sense. If Wendy and Lucy got hit by the spell they shouldn't be up and walking right now. So you must have done something wrong."

The two just shook their heads, the guy spoke up, "Even if we did mess up it wasn't that strong of a spell to send us to another world. So the only explanation I can think of on how we are here is one of those two girls did some kind of fleeing spell to protect themselves and we got caught in it."

Luffy seemed to be holding in his fustration but finally blew his top, "FORGET HOW YOU GOT HERE!! What of that spell!! The one you made to kill my friends!!"

The two just shrugged.

Luffy was angry before but their shrugs made him even more mad, he looked about to strangle the two when Robin spoke up, "So if neither of you used a spell to get here and Lucy's friends from her world don't know any spells to do this, what if there was someone else there? Someone who is strong enough to send people to other worlds and what if this person deterred the spell meant to kill Wendy and Lucy."

Robin had a good point.

I was till tucked into Zoro's side, I leaned away a little, "But I don't remember any one else being there. If there was someone there my team would have caught them and this whole thing would have ended earlier."

"The only people I know who are strong enough would be Master Makorov, Master Mavis, or the Dragons." Wendy said, I think she was just speaking her thoughts, "The dragons have been missing so there is no way they could do anything and Master Makarov was at the guild and couldn't possibly have helped with how far away he is. Master Mavis... wouldn't she have sent us back by now if she did?"

Everything fell silent, except a soft chiming voice from the other side of the ship, "I was going to, my child, but you two have been happy here, and I saw that you were learning many things, things you never would have back home. I also deactivated the spell before it even touch you two..."

 **This is chapter 23! How did I make it so far? I do want to thank everyone for following this story as it progresses, with this being the first time I have done this I was expecting a lot of negative feedback, so I feel confident enough to make another story after I finish this one, and I don't think I'll stick to writing only anime fanfiction though.**

 **Don't go thinking that this was a goodbye this story still has a few more chapters to go. I am even thinking of adding a little sequel, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **I'm off to start chapter 24!!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Sorry for the little wait, I lost track of time.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I recognized that voice immediately, but I wanted to confirm that it wasn't my imagination.

Turning I saw the shorter, almost ankle-lengthed-blonde haired girl, she was standing on the railing to look down on all of us - well, almost all of us, Brook and Franky are too tall.

"Master Mavis!!" Wendy and I shouted happily.

Even with her blank face I could see the little smile build, "Hello."

"Were you the one who brought us here?" Wendy asked.

The first master nodded her head ever so slightly, "I did and I am sorry. Going from one world to another uses a copious amount of magic energy so I couldn't send you back faster."

I knew what was coming next, I wanted to just get it over with, "So I guess you are here because you have now regained your magic."

She tilted her head, "I have been up to strength for a while now."

"Wait." Wendy cut in, "If you have been fine for a while? How long?"

Mavis stood still at that, "I regained my magic about a week after I sent you here."

"But, why did you wait so long before showing? Wouldn't you have sent us back to our world sooner?" I could feel my heart start to pound, I knew what would be coming.

She didn't say anything.

I heard a sniff come from Wendy before she said, "Can we say good bye?"

"It doesn't have to be good bye, my child." Was Mavis's criptic response.

I heard sniffles come from others in the crew, I felt Zoro lean slightly against my side.

"B-but what about Fairy Tail? If I stay how do I say bye to them?" Wendy couldn't hold back a tear, it slowly rolled down the side of her face.

Again, Mavis gave another criptic response, "It doesn't have to be good bye to them either."

I was getting annoyed by her mysterious words, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Mavis gave a little bit more wide of a smile, "I have found a way, my child. You can visit each world when you want for as long as you want."

"What is it?" The whole crew asked.

The first Master held out her hands as if to cup water, after a minute a little light started to grow in her palms. When the light faded it revealed a key in her hands, I recognized what it looked close to, "A celestial key! But I don't remember ever reading about a spirit that can send humans to other worlds."

Mavis shook her head slightly, "This isn't a celestial key. It is a spell I found, the spell creates a way for someone to travel between two worlds repeatedly, I just made the key look like a celestial key so that it matches yours."

Walking up to her I reached a hand out for the key, "How did you find a spell for that?"

She hands the key over and as I examine the key she says, "Well, only Makarov knows of it but there is a secret part of the library. It holds books that have powerful and dangerous secrets and spells. They are collected from S-Class or harder missions you all go on that have spell books involved."

Wendy and Robin walked up to my side to examine the key too, he older woman then asked Mavis, "So I am guessimg that the spell for this key is poweful and can be dangerous."

"Yes, when we got the book with that spell, the last person who had it used that spell to kidnap people from other worlds then bring them back to Earthland and used and sold them as slaves, alsomkidnapped people from Earthland to be sold as slaves here." Mavis answered.

I saw Robin tense at the word slaves and some of the crew behind us growled, but Mavis continued on, "If I remember correctly, we had someone from this world help capture him and return the people to their own worlds, I think his name was something along the line of Gol D. Rog-"

She got cut off by Luffy's and some of the crews yell of, "The Pirate King!?"

Mavis looked a little startled from that but composed herself quickly, "Yes, he was very helpful, I gave the key to Layla Heartfilia when I realized she became quick friends with Roger."

I had froze in shock, "My mom!? But she never said anything about other worlds or Gol D. Roger. And how did she even meet him?"

"Layla was kidnapped when she was about your age. The man sent her here, she was about to be sold off when Mr. Gol saved her while trying to save a crew member who had gotten taken was going to be sold off too. She joined his crew until we had caught the man with the key few months later and brought her back." Mavis explained.

I suddenly felt Aquarius's gate open by itself then her voice from behind Mavis, "No wonder that yellow monstrosity was familiar, I should have recognized that hideous straw hat."

Her comment got a loud protest from Luffy.

Wendy spoke up over Luffy's yelling, "That must be how the marines know your last name Lucy!"

I could swear a light bulb lit up above my head, "That's right, my wanted poster has my last name! But then how did they know my mom's name?"

"Hold on a moment." Robin suddenly started to speed walk away, she seemed to have been headed to the library, when she came back she was holding a book.

Nami was closest to the dark haired woman and looked over her shoulder, "What is this Robin?"

Robin was flipping through the book as she answered, "It's an older collection of wanted posters, they go all the way back to Gol D. Roger. I got it during our two years apart but only grazed through it."

It took a minute but with a quiet 'aha' Robin turned the book over for all of us to see the page she turned to. It was a picture of my mom! She looked to be about my age or maybe a year or two younger, she was holding Aquarius's key and looked to be about to summon the water spirit with a determined and angry face.

Said water spirit was still out and had quietly laughed, "I remember that, we had been at an island and some marines were pushing around an old street begger, it made Layla furious, she just about tore some of their heads off and had Sagittarius quite literally chase some up a tree."

Luffy laughed as Franky yelled out a 'super' and the others had their own reactions varying from laughs to nods of understanding.

I was stunned, but a happy stunned, "My mom has a bounty... I have a bounty like my mom."

Our attention was brought back to the key when Luffu jumped onto my back yelling, "Well, what are we waiting for!! I want to meet Lucy and Wendy's friends! And go eat meat from another world!!!!"

 _Of course he thought about food._

 **Ok so here is the chapter. I am sorry for the wait, I really did lose track of time from how busy I have been.**

 **I have worked over time A LOT this month.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**This story might just about to be winding down, I am planning about one more chapter or two more, I'll let you know when this story is on the last chapter.**

 **I have been thinking of putting up a sequel, but I don't know what I'd do it about, like if I should venture off and do when Luffy is pirate king or some time before that.**

 **One more thing, a** **question in the reviews got me thinking. Should I do a prequel of sorts? Like a story of Layla and her journey on Gol D. Rogers crew? What I worry about is not being able to write Layla as who she is and not making her out-of-character.**

 **NO, WAIT, ONE LAST THING!!! I also fixed Chapter** **Twenty Three, I have re-read the past two chapters and what I found was that I CANNOT COUNT!!! I completely miscounted the time from finding out Wendy and Lucy's bounties to the present time! Don't worry I fixed it...I think.**

 **Sorry, I went into blabbering.**

 **(*In Earthland*)**

 **Makarov's P.O.V.**

I heaved a sigh as I looked at the little stack of papers on the corner of my desk.

 _It's been almost two months..._

Just about two months have passed since Wendy and Lucy have gone missing. Most of the guild has been going almost non-stop looking for the two - especially Team Natsu, as well as Levy. The first month had everyone joining in the search but once the second month hit some started to slowly give up.

The guild has been almost like a ghost town since.

I have just about asked every guild I could to keep an eye out for the two, I even went so far to send in missions for them to either help look or bring books about any kind of transportation spells. I had tried to ask First Master Mavis if she had an idea but only got silence from her.

I have asked the Magic Council too - they didn't do much - they sent out missing posters.

Which brings it all back to the dreaded papers on my desk. The Magic Council had recently sent D.R.'s (Death Reports). Trying to nudge me into giving up and pronounce the two dead already.

 _Short Explanation: D.R.'s are technically like K.I.A.'s or M.I.A.'s just for guild masters to fill out and send back for the Council to file into some records collection then announce to everyone that those people died._

 _Those smarmy bastards! Like hell, I ain't filling those out until there is actual proof that they are dead!_

Giving up I stood and left my office. Walking out and looking over the ones I consider my children I could just imagine the dark cloud over everyones heads.

It was too silent.

It also seems that Team Natsu came back from their recent search. The team was all sitting at a table, Natsu had his head laying on his crossed arms as Happy layed, like a starfish, on the pinkette's head - both were just staring into space. Erza was picking at a slice of strawberry cake in front of her with a fork while Gray looked to almost pass out from exhaustion. Carla wasn't with them, she must have went home.

What saddened me even more was the dark bags under all of their eyes from little sleep.

I have told them to get some rest - I have also told that to everyone in the guild - but it seems that went in one ear and out the other for them all.

I heaved another long sigh as I hopped to the bar and sat down on the counter. Mira instantly give me a drink which I slowly swished around in my mug while lost in thought.

It felt like an eternity - which was honestly like an hour - that I sat there trying to think of ways to cheer everyone up or maybe re-motivate them. I hadn't noticed Carla come in through the front doors and make her way over to the table that the rest of Team Natsu sat at.

Finally, I came to a decision.

Standing up I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly to get everyones attention.

Once seeing that I managed to do just that, I started, "I recently got some paperwork from the Magic Council. These papers are something that is filled out when some one in a guild dies or is assumed to be dead." I saw everyone tense and looked like they were about to protest, but continued any way, "The Council automatically wrote in Lucy and Wendy's names before sending them. I was-"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying when Natsu interrupted me in anger, "THEY ARE NOT DEAD!!!! The Council can't do that! We can't give up now!!"

"As I was going to say," I continued, ignoring Natsu, "I am not filling them out. I plan to write a letter to them, with the papers in it, telling them that they can shove the papers where the sun don't shine. So until we know for sure where Wendy and Lucy are and if they are okay, we can't give up yet. But we also can't run ourselves into the ground from exhaustion while looking for them."

I could practically feel the dark cloud I have imagined earlier start to dissipate when I was finished talking.

Smiling lightly I started up again, "So, how about everyone go home now, _get some rest,_ and when we come here tomorrow we'll be refreshed and ready to continue our search for them with gusto."

That seemed to do the trick, the guild gave a cheer in agreement and started to gather the things they needed, but before everyone left the main door swung open and a voice broke out over us all, "What about when they are found!!! How big will the party be then!?!? I've been feeling very homesick, so I hope this party is big enough to make me feel at home again - in fact - I want almost all of Earthland to hear us celebrate!!!"

Another voice cut in after the first, it wasn't as loud but still heard by us all, "Y-yeah!! B-but you should take it easy, you all look like you're about to collapse!"

The atmosphere thickened only to be broken by Lucy sticking out her tongue and pulling her right eyelid down as she said, "Why are you all so tense?! Loosen up! We got a party to start!"

 **Sorry, I don't know if 'D.R.' stands for anything else or if there is an actual name for some thing like a Death Report - and it's not Soul Eater related - my memory sucks so that's the closest name I could come up with.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**I am sorry. That last chapter was probably _really_ short and _really_ stupid. I just couldn't figure out how to properly write a dramatic scene that envolved both Fairy Tail and One Piece worlds finally about to have the big inevitable collision.**

 **I hope this chapter can make up for how bad the last one was.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I had been hoping that my entrance was lighthearted enough to make everyone relax and smile again and to not look so sad.

That didn't exactly go the way I planned...

There were tears - many, many tears.

One thing did go right, I saw smiles on a lot of my guildmates faces.

Wendy and I got a lot of hugs, my shoulders are soaked, I'm pretty sure my shirt can be rung out be how many tears landed on it.The rest of Team Natsu seemed to have waited for everyone to welcome us back, because once I was pretty sure once everyone got a chance to hug the two of us and went into starting a party I saw five members standing there smiling at us.

Smiling back to them they instantly ran in hug us, Happy got to me first and Carla got Wendy while the other three wrapped us all into their arms, that was when I couldn't hold it any more - I started crying softly.

"I missed you guys..." I sob in Erza and Natsu's shoulders.

Wendy also started crying as well as she had her face hidden by Gray's shirt while holding tightly to Carla with one arm and the other wrapped around Erza, "I did too!"

By then all of Team Natsu was just about crying.

After a minute I pushed the others away lightly, "O-Okay, no-no more tears." I hiccup with a watery smile then I get the whole guilds attention, "There are some people Wendy and I want you to meet."

Pulling off the new key from my key ring I walked to the main entrance of the guild. Holding the key close to the door knob a key hole appeared. Putting the key in I turned it, before I opened the door I looked back to my guildmates with a wide smile, then twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

On the other side there wasn't the normal view of the town, instead it showed the familiar grassy deck looking up to Sunny's figure head. What made me the most excited was the whole crew standing on the grass looking at us with equal excitment, Luffy was literally jumping up and down on his heels.

I held my arm out towards the guild, "Strawhats! Come meet Fairy tail!"

They all cheered and started to walk in, as soon as Franky stepped in last I saw the Sunny waver then dissappear, leaving a view of the ocean beyond the Sunny. We had asked Mavis if she could put an invisibility spell on the Sunny so that while we were gone it didn't get ruined or taken by anyone, which meant no one had to keep watch while the others had fun.

Closing the door I twisted the key back then pulled it out, I watched as the key hole dissapeared when I pulled the key back, then reattached the key to my key ring.

Turning back to everyone I started to introduce the guild to the crew, "Guys, this is the Strawhat Pirates - "

"Pirates? I thought pirates were just myths and stories?" Levy interrupted me.

Nodding I said, "They are in _this_ world, but where these guys come from pirates are about half the worlds population. Let me introduce everyone before questions are asked."

I paused, after getting nods from most of the guild I walked next to Luffy, "This is Monkey D. Luffy, he may not look the part but he is the captain..."

I started to go around and tell everyone's names and what position they have on the crew.

I saved Zoro for last.

Walking up to him I grabbed his right hand with both of mine, "This is Roronoa Zoro, he's the first mate and swordsman of the crew." I decided to tease him a little, "He's directionally challenged so don't ask him to lead you somewhere or you might end up in the middle of nowhere."

I cut off his protesting with a quick, "He is also my boyfriend."

The crew, the guild and Zoro all went quiet, it's the first time I have admitted it out loud.

Luffy started to cheer us on as the whole guild yelled, "BOYFRIEND?!?!?"

I was to busy staring up at Zoro to see everyone's reaction but I had a feeling the Sanji and Brook were on the ground in pitiful puddles of depression.

I didn't get to do much else before I was whisked away by some girls of the guild. They all started to ask me questions so fast I couldn't keep up with all of them.

It wasn't until the girls started to give up and walk away that I noticed most of the guild had started to celebrate and had the Strawhats joining in.

I saw Luffy, Natsu, Jet and Droy stuffing their faces like chipmunks at a table with a tall mountain of food - except Jet, he had a look of disgust on his face pointed at the three.

Robin seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Levy - most likely about books. While Nami looked to be in a drinking competition with Cana and Zoro, also many of the more competitive guild mates cheering them on.

Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he ran around trying to serve every girl in the guild he could, I guess he managed to convince Mira that he can take over the kitchen, seeing as the white haires woman was talking to Chopper, Wendy, Carla and Makarov.

Brook and Franky took over the stage and looked to be teaching Gajeel how to better play a guitar.

Usopp - well - Ussop had managed to gather the more gullible members of the guild and was telling them outrageous over-dramatized versions of the adventures while he was at sea.

The most surprising thing was that he had Asuka in one arm while his other was flailing wildly with his retelling. I could almost see the stars in the little girls eyes from the story the marksman was telling.

 _Huh, didn't realize he was so good with kids... AND HE SHOULD GET OFF THAT DAMN TABLE BEFORE HE FALLS WITH HER IN HIS ARMS!!_

My worries were dimmed seeing Alzack and Bizca at the next table over keeping an eye on her with smiles on their faces.

Relaxing, went over to Levy and Robin. We were talking and drinking the milkshakes or tea Sanji brought over when a guild fight started to break out.

I saw the pirates stand there in confusion before Luffy whooped and started to join in. It wasn't until about two hours later that the fight died down and then it was about four hours before the party ended.

It was just after midnight when I was opening a door to the Sunny for Robin, Nami, Brook, Sanji, Franky and Chopper to go through to go to bed. Nami had Luffy hanging over her shoulders, the captain was passed out and mumbling about meat, Chopper was in heavy point and had Usopp who was also asleep and mumbling about giants.

I was leaning against the door when Zoro came up and wrapped me in a hug, "It was nice meeting them."

Hugging him back I mumbled, "You all fit right in."

He hummed.

We stood like that for a few minutes before he asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, not yet." I shook my head into his shoulder.

He tightened his arms, "I don't think I'll be sleeping soon either."

I pulled away to look at his face, "If we aren't going to sleep what if I showed you around town?"

"I'd like that." He nodded.

I gave the key to a still awake Mira, she was cleaning off the bar and some tables for the morning, "Mira, here, you saw how I did it so in the morning at about sunrise you can open the door or you can have someone else do it. Sanji can help you make breakfast for everyone."

She smiled as she took the key, "Will do, Lucy!"

We just got to the bottom of the steps outside before, "Hey!" Turning I saw Natsu, he had Gray and Erza standing behind him, "You take care of her, if her smile ever fades and you are the reason why, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Looking to Zoro I saw determination in his eyes, "If it comes down to it I'll personally give you my sword to do that."

Running up the stairs I hugged the three, "Don't hesitate to tell us anything," Erza whispered.

Gray also gently tapped my back as he also said, "We'll always be here if you need us."

"Thank you," I whisper back, "I will."

The three went inside after that.

Going back to Zoro I grabbed his hand we stared to walk away, "Because it's so late in the night the town will be empty and dark. All of the stores will be closed too."

"I actually think I'd prefer that way." Zoro calmly said, "Taking a look around town without being bothered by anyone. You have also been gone for a while so you also won't be constantly questioned by the towns people on where you have been."

"True," I squeezed his hand, "There are some places I can show you though, like the Sakura Trees, they have leaves of all different colours and when it comes to a certain time of year they glow. I can also show you the park, it has the oldest, biggest tree in town. Then we can - "

He cut me off with a chuckle, "You don't have to show me it all tonight, there is plenty of time. Let's just stroll around you can show me a few places."

So I decided to show him the park. Walking up to the tree, he reached out and touched a scratch that was in the bark, as he said, "Well, it's not the biggest tree I've seen, but I can tell it's old, it probably has many memories."

"It does..." We continued on after a minute, I didn't show him any significant places just a couple streets.

But all the walking and the peacefulness of it all started to make me tired. Zoro noticed when I tried stifling a yawn when telling him of Tenrou Island, "Do you need to go back? We can get the key then go back to the ship if you are really tired."

"Don't need to," I said after another yawn, "My apartment is just a street over. We can stay there. If my land owner didn't already sell it to someone else."

Suddenly, he picked me up and set me on his pack in a piggy-back ride, I tried to protest but he cut me off with, "Lead the way."

Getting to my apartment was an easy ordeal, walking up he stairs to it I didn't see any of my stuff in the halls and my key to the door still worked.

The inside of my apartment looked exactly like I left it, except I saw the things I packed for the mission on the floor under my window.

 _Natsu must have returned all of it, so I guess that the guild has also paid my rent while I was gone_.

Zoro had set me down when we got in, I grabbed some PJ's and went into the bathroom to change, I didn't bother with shower. Walking out I saw the swordsman looking around, he was staring at some picures of the guild I had on my walls.

Going up to him I wrapped my arms around him from behind, he is really warm, "If you are hungry I can make some thing to eat really quick."

He rubbed at my chilled arms, "Hmm? Oh, no, I'm fine, I ate a lot at the guild."

We stood there as he kept looking at the pictures.

When I yawned again he turned, "You should go to bed."

"Carry me~" I whined.

He picked me up bridal style, when he set me on my bed and started to get up I grabbed at the end of his robe, "Stay."

He chuckled as he took off his swords, setting them next to the bed he took of his shoes next, last he took off his robe and haramaki. Laying under the blankets next me, he said, "Always."

I knew tomorrow was going to be hectic, I'm going to have to give the other crew members a tour of the guild and town, but for right now I didn't care.

This is a cheesey thing to say, but, I found my home and he will go wherever I go and I'll go where he goes.

 **THE END!!!**

 ***Sobs with crocodile tears running down her face***

 **Anyways, there might be a sequel, _and a prequel,_ so if you really liked this story wait and see for that.**


End file.
